Beautiful Pink Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy Rose is a pink hedgehog born with the power of florakinesis, the ability to create flowers. She uses this power for beauty of flower life. But she has difficulty to control her power. Who will be there to help her learn to control her powers?
1. Florakinesis

**Hey, guys! Happy Halloween!  
Here's a new SonAmy story. This time its about Amy born with the power of florakinesis. The ability to make flowers. **

**Its always important to have bees pollinate crops because without bees, the food will become flavorless and all the trees and plants will die.**

 **I was extremely scared of bees as a kid but now I learned something new about them, I don't tend to squish them. But to stay away from them without getting stung.**

 **Official Characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Archie.**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

* * *

There was a couple of a red and a white hedgehog that got a beautiful baby girl with pink fur and green eyes, she was named Amy. She was their treasure but something was special with her. She had the power to control flora life from flowers to roses. Because of this she got the nickname Rose. She has tried to live with the power within and despite this she had a tough life with friends and bullies.

"Okay, it's time we have the bees do some pollination so they'll need pollen from flowers" the pink hedgehog took a deep breath and puts her hands out to manipulate flowers. The flowers open by her powers and a swarm of bees come flying to the flowers. One by one they take the pollens from the flowers to get it to their nests and their Queen.

"Don't forget to pollinate too" Amy said to the bees.

The bees understand her and did their jobs to pollinate. Amy then goes to a wilted sunflower and then with a touch it became alive again.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the goddess of flowers or something" Amy said to herself. She then goes back inside to her room to take a break.

"Hey, Amy!" a female violet-blue hedgehog appeared out of nowhere.

"AAAHHH!" Amy got jumpy but manages to simmer down, "Oh, hi Nebula. How did you get in here?"  
"Your window was open" Nebula points at the open window.

"Oh right. Anyway, I wonder if I should less use my powers for flora life" Amy said.

"What are you talking about? Your powers make you the goddess of flowers" Nebula said, "And without flowers, how will the bees find pollen to help pollinate plants and food?"

"Yes but you know who really bullies about my powers" Amy groans in annoyance.

"Yes I know. Fiona the Fox. Always crushing your flowers because she hates the bees. We tried reasoning with her but that didn't work. But I'm your protector, Amy" Nebula said.

"You are like a sister to me Nebula. I just hope my powers don't go berserk" Amy said.

"I assure you it won't happen" Nebula said, "Not like last time but try not to panic"

"I'll try Nebula" Amy said.

 **x**

The next day, Nebula and Amy were at school to get to art class. Nebula was humming to the song 'We're the Monstars' by Monster High from her iPhone while wearing the music earplugs.

"Catchy isn't it?" Amy asked Nebula.

"Hmm? Oh yeah it is" Nebula removed one earplug from her ear to hear.

"Class is about to start, come!" Amy grabs Nebula's wrist to get to the classroom. They both got to their chairs when the teacher came in.

"Okay class, today we continue on the painting you are working on. Get the pictures you have inspiration from and your pencils" the Art Teacher said.

"What are you gonna draw, Amy?" Nebula asked.

"An otter" Amy said and takes a picture of an otter that looks cute.

"Aw… cute" Nebula awed.

"Yup and you?" Amy asked.

"I'm gonna do a night sky filled with stars" Nebula said.

"You still like the night stars, huh?" Amy teased.

"Yeah. Maybe I meet someone who will say I'm his lovely star" Nebula chuckled. They proceed to do their painting.

Amy began painting the water on the picture and added so the otter appear to come out of the water. She then takes the color tubes for brown and beige.

Behind Amy, a red fox was smirking evilly at Amy; it was Amy's bully Fiona, "Hey. Is that a messed up dog or what?" Fiona said mockingly.

"Hmph, no" Amy scoffed.

"Yes it is. It looks like a Chihuahua who slept with an ugly Chihuahua" Fiona mocks her again.

"You! Shut up" Amy tries to contain her cool.

"Leave her alone, foxy!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple while glaring at Fiona, "I wish those bees stung you to death" her voice went cold.

"What's going on here?!" The teacher asked them.

"Fiona made fun of my art" Amy said.

"Is that so? Fiona, you shall show other students respect and kindness!" The teacher said strictly to Fiona.

"Make fun of my friend one more time I'll kick your ass straight to hell!" Nebula's hand creates a purple energy blast.

"Now, now, Miss Emerald. I know you're defending your friend but let us teachers handle this" the art teacher said.

"Okay" Nebula calms down and her eyes turn sky-blue again.

"Now get back to work" the school teacher said before leaving. Amy continued to paint without getting bothered.

"We're lucky that Fiona doesn't have powers" Nebula said.

"Yeah" Amy agreed.

After art class, Amy was on the way to her locker to put her art stuff away.

"So anything new from your powers yet besides making flowers?" Nebula asked.

"Nope, nothing yet. Just only a simple touch on a wilted flower and becomes alive I learned last week" Amy said.

"Cool. Maybe if you continue to learn you might control trees too" Nebula said.

"Maybe. Who knows" Amy said.

"I heard there is gonna be a new boy here tomorrow. I hope we can befriend him" Nebula said.

"I hope this time he's not a pervert like that green hedgehog last year. Remember what happened last time?" Amy said.

"Yeah, he flirted with other girls behind my back until I broke up with him. But I'm happy that he got expelled" Nebula said.

"Hmmm. Once he wanted me to dress up as Poison Ivy" Amy said.

"You mean the one from DC comics. Weird she does not use her powers to save rainforests or re-growing forests after a forest fire" Nebula asked.

"Yup and I'm not a villain like her. And I also don't make carnivore plants" Amy said.

"I know. But she did save Gotham City in Arkham Knight before she died" Nebula said.

"True" Amy said, "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow" Amy said as the final bell rings, "Tell Shadow I said hi"

"I shall. Bye Amy" Nebula waved good Bye.

 **x**

Amy was walking down the street back home, she was wondering how the new kid looks like. But then she decides to just focus on going back home, she arrived at her house and opens the door, she hung up her backpack at the shelf.

"Hi big sister!" A orange beige rabbit ran downstairs.

"Hi Cream!" Amy hugged her. Cream was Amy's adopted sister since her real mother died.

"Wanna play with me at my room?" Cream asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna play?" Amy asked.

"How about some Monster High doll play?" Cream asked.

"Uh okay sure sis" Amy said.


	2. Blue Hedgehog

**11/04/16**

 **7 Reviews, 12 Favs, 13 Followers**

 **This time I'm gonna have Sonic with the power of hydrokinesis and of course his speed. He won't be scared of the water this time.**

* * *

Amy's friend Nebula lives at a pet store on bottom floor with her apartment home above it like a combination. She deeply cares for pets and animals. She never ever puts them in cages because it feels cruel to her. She simply made a room for cats and dogs to lie down on pillows, watch TV, and to play around. Nebula also gives them food and water.

And of course, the treadmill to give them some exercise.

"So, how's our Rose doing?" a black and red hedgehog asked.

"She's doing okay. But still has a little difficult learning to control her powers. But other than that, she's doing a great job making flowers and having the bees do their pollination job" Nebula said, giving the Labrador and Dalmatian puppies their dog food, "Here you go little ones. Dinner is ready" she puts each bowl of dog food on the floor.

"I see. I know I was absent at school today but I'll meet her tomorrow and say hi to her" the male hedgehog said.

"It's all right, Shadow. It wasn't your fault. You had a doctor's appointment" Nebula said while filling in some cat food for the cats and milk for the kittens.

"Yup, I hate doctor appointments. They take forever" Shadow sighs.

"Patients these days take time" Nebula said.

Shadow helped her with feeding the small animals such as hamsters, guinea pigs, bunnies, iguanas, and other small reptiles and mammals.

"These animals remind me of Steve Irwin. Poor guy died a long time ago" Shadow sighs.

"By a stingray. I hope his kids follow his footsteps" Nebula said.

 **x**

Amy was still learning to control her powers again. Now she was trying to make some blue flowers grow up fast from being a seed.

"Steady, steady" Amy said to herself and held two fingers up and a flat hand sideways. Then out of the dirt the flowers came out growing and spread the petals out. Amy smiled and then tries again on another seed.

But instead when she almost made it, the flower instead got over grown.

"OH GOD! Not again!" Amy saw it grow 8 feet. She then gives up and goes to the fence to have a view over the neighborhood. She gave a sigh and sees the birds chirping.

"You can't give up like that, Amy" a male voice appeared from the roof.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Silver? I just get a little scared with my powers" Amy sighs.

"You have to keep learning. I know you are scared but you have to be calm to control it" Silver levitates down to her.

"What if my power causes the whole place to go?" Amy asked.

"You got to think positive, Amy. I taught my girlfriend Blaze to feel calm" Silver said, jumping down from the roof.

"I guess. Have you heard about the new boy that will start at our school?" Amy asked.

"Yup. I don't know his name but I do know he has hydrokinesis" Silver said.

"Hydrokinesis? He controls water?" Amy asked.

"That's right. We'll get to know more about him tomorrow or something" Silver said.

"Okay then. I hope we can make friends out of him too" Amy said.

"You bet. Now how about we go inside now?" Silver said.

"Okay. And let's just hope that those slutty girls won't try to annoy him" Amy said.

"I hope so" Silver said. He then gave Amy a friendly hug which she returned. She then closed her eyes during the hug.

After being outside, Amy was now meditating with Silver.

"Focus, Amy. Pretend you're one with nature" Silver said.

"Okay" Amy whispered. She tried to remain calm as possible during the meditation. Her legs were in Indian style and her thumb and index finger together. She took a deep breath and listened to everything around her including the calm music.

"That's it. Feel very calm" Silver said.

"Very calm" Amy repeated after him. She keeps her eyes even more shut. Then she exhales a little.

 **x**

Someplace in the city, a blue hedgehog was running very fast on water for fun, "YEAAAAAHOOOOO! How is that Tails?!" He asked a twin tailed yellow fox.

"New record Sonic!" Tails shouted and gave him thumbs up.

Sonic smirked and then did some cool dance move in the air and had his fingers slightly bent while bending water around him. Then he places his hands down to then lift them up again to make a water sphere.

"You remind me of that movie Avatar the Last Airbender" Tails chuckled.

"And the TV series of course. Well at least we think the movie was good" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Say can you make a wave so I can surf on it?" Tails asked.

"Not now Tails. Maybe another time" Sonic said.

"Oh okay then. But you know I love surfing" Tails said.

"You are my brother Tails, and I keep my word on that it will be another time" Sonic said, "Now let's go grab a pizza for dinner. We got a big day tomorrow for us at the new school"

"Sure thing Sonic" Tails followed him.

 **x**

Back to Amy, she was on her bed with a book on her tummy and a hand behind her head. Her parents were not back home yet but Cream was at her room playing with her chao Cheese.

"Why do I always feel worried? Is it that many would see me as a monster if my powers were out of control? Or that I would accidently hurt someone?" Amy thought to herself, "Damn it. I think I'm stressing myself out"

Amy then head downstairs to have a glass of juice. She opened the fridge and drank orange juice, "Keep it together, Amy. We don't wanna make mistakes again" she said to herself. She then thought of last time it when out of control and that the incident almost put her family in danger, "No, don't think of that" she shook her thoughts out of her head, "Perhaps I need a shower to cool off" she said and goes back upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

 **x**

"Are you sure you can handle this, Tails? Working at a new workshop all day tomorrow?" Sonic asked while having a piece of pizza.

"Depends. I got some stuff to finish. But I'll try to come with you to school. Just don't try to make the water in the ceiling sprinklers burst" Tails joked.

Sonic chuckled at his joke after eating his slice of pizza, "Hehe, I might do if someone is a bully" Sonic said, "It's hilarious to watch them slip and fall on the wet floor"

"Yeah it sure is" Tails said. He picked up a wrench to work with a machine while Sonic watched.

"I've been thinking. What if I meet the right girl at that school?" Sonic said.

"Oh. Since when did you come to that thought? Never mind, it's okay" Tails turned away after replying to Sonic.

"You know how women are when it comes to new boys in school" Sonic said.

"Yeah I know" Tails smiled at his adopted brother.

"Teenage girls always swoon on sexy boys you know" Sonic snickered.

"Mmhmm. But before if they go crazy" Tails said.

"I know, buddy" Sonic said.


	3. New Student

**11/10/16**

 **12 Reviews, 16 Favs, 16 Followers**

* * *

The next morning was gonna be a beautiful day for Amy. She already had breakfast and is outside creating more flowers for the bees to do their pollination job, "Awaken flowers!" Amy made the flower field grow by her powers. The bees then came out of their nests.

"The only thing that's left is the fruit tree pollination. We need more apples for the grocery store. Can you take care of the apple trees please?" she asked them. The bees buzz for a 'yes' before Amy leaves them.

Amy gets ready to head to school, hoping that this day will turn out good for her. While walking to school, she saw Shadow standing outside of school.

"Hi Shads" Amy waved to him.

"Hi Amy, guess who is here?" Shadow said.

"Who? The new kid?" Amy guessed.

"Yes. In the flesh" Sonic appeared.

Amy saw the blue hedgehog, she was stunned at how handsome and kind he looked, "Oh, um, hello" she waved shyly.

"Greetings, I'm Sonic. What's your name?" He asked Amy.

"Amy Rose" she said, "So you're the new kid?"

"Yup. And you wanna see what I can do?" Sonic asked her.

"Yeah" Amy pretended to not know he can control water.

"Watch this" He formed a water sphere.

"Whoa. Amazing" Amy was surprised at this. Sonic made the water sphere disappear and they both get inside with Shadow.

"But that's not the only thing I can do. I got speed" Sonic said.

"How fast?" Amy wondered.

"More than mach 5" Sonic said.

"That's pretty fast" Amy said.

"We'll talk later, guys. Right now we gotta head to class" Shadow said.

"Right" Sonic and Amy agreed with him.

They go into the classroom. Amy saw that Sonic is gonna sit next to her. Silver was sitting next to Blaze and Shadow was sitting next to Nebula.

"Morning class and today we will have our newest student. Sonic, would you please introduce yourself to the class" The teacher said.

"Okay" Sonic stands up and the classmates looked at him, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I like running at track fields and I have powers of hydrokinesis and speed"

The class then claps their hands after he introduced himself, "Welcome to our school, Sonic" They all said unison.

"Uh, thanks" Sonic said.

"Alright let's get started class. Get your stuff out" The teacher said. The class took out their pencils and papers.

"We'll be doing something a little fun. Most of you know Sudoku" the teacher hands out each Sudoku papers to the students, "For extra credit to boost up your grade"

"Okay. Let's see. This should be a little easy. Huh?" Amy saw that Sonic has finished his Sudoku already.

"See, I'm fast" Sonic smirked.

"Wow" Amy began placing 1 at the top corner to the left, the 4 at right corner to the left.

 **x**

A while later after algebra is over, Amy heads to her locker to get her gym clothes.

"Let's see what today's lesson will be in gym class" She thought. After taking her gym clothes, she headed to the girls locker room where Nebula has already gotten dressed up.

"For a blue hedgehog he's fast" Nebula smirked.

"I know right" Amy said and opens her bag to change to her outfit.

"Let's see what he can do in gym" Nebula said.

Once they got changed, they saw sonic talking to the guys, Shadow and Silver was there too. Including a red male echidna with spikes on his knuckles.

"So you control water huh? Well I can't wait to see you make waves to surf on them" The echidna said.

"Yeah right Knuckles, I can control both types of water, salt and fresh" Sonic said.

"Cool. But I got super-strength" Knuckles said.

"I can see that on you" Sonic said.

"But my girlfriend Nebula has super strength too" Shadow said.

"Has she?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I have" Nebula appeared behind Sonic.

"Show me" Sonic said. Nebula smirked and lifts up Sonic with just a finger.

"Whoa, this my first time I see a girl with super strength" Sonic said and Nebula puts him down.

The gym teacher blew his whistle to get the classmates lined up.

"Okay class, today we will be practicing in dodgeball" the coach held out a dodgeball, "You all know the rules, whoever gets hit will be out. Last one that is standing wins. And please, no injuries this time"

"Yes sir!" everyone shouted together.

"Good! Now split in two teams!" The coach shouted.

As soon as they all got into two different teams, they were ready to play dodgeball.

"Okay Sonic, get ready!" Knuckles held his ball up and was ready to throw it.

"3...2...1!" the coach blew the whistle pipe.

Then the students began throwing the dodgeballs at each other, Sonic used his speed to dodge them, while he threw some of the balls fast.

Each time a student tries to hit him, Sonic would jump up and dodge and stick his tongue out and spin around.

"HAHA! HEHEHEHE! Missed me!" he smirked. He then managed to take down the students one by one, Shadow was difficult to take down since he was fast too.

"You're getting good" Shadow smirked.

"Thanks. Here I come!" Sonic then threw the dodgeball at Shadow, hitting him finally.

"Urgh! Good one!" Shadow groaned.

"The new kid Sonic is the winner!" The Coach held his arm up.

"I don't like to brag but I like this game in dodgeball" Sonic chuckled. Amy who despite was one of those who lost was on Sonic's team.

 **x**

A while later after gym was over, Amy and Nebula got dressed in the girls' locker room and heads to the cafeteria.

"I wonder what's for lunch" Amy wondered.

"Pork steak and potatoes" Nebula said, "Man, there's gotta be something that's vegetables"

"They serve vegetables too" Amy takes some carrots from a bowl.

"Yeah but I like spinach and lettuce" Nebula said.

"I know" Amy said. They had their meals and headed to where Sonic is sitting at.

"Have you showed him your powers?" Nebula asked.

"No I haven't. Sonic, I may not have told you but I can control flora life" Amy tells Sonic about her powers.

"Do you? Show me" Sonic said.

"Not in here right now. Outside" Amy said.

"Okay. Maybe after school is done you can show me" Sonic said.

"Sure thing Sonic" Amy said, continuing to have her meal with her friends. She now sees that Sonic seems to have a pure heart.


	4. Their Powers

**11/16/16**

 **17 Reviews, 16 Favs, 17 Followers.**

 **I can't wait to get that new Pokémon game for Christmas. I'm getting Pokémon Moon and the starter I'll be choosing is Litten.**

* * *

A while later after school was done, students rushed out of the door to drive home, take the school bus, or either walk home.

Amy was walking with Sonic, wanting to learn about him more.

"So you got a little brother huh? And he is a two tailed fox?" Amy asked.

"Yup, hence his name. He is my best friend too" Sonic said.

"I see. I have an adopted little sister too and she's a rabbit" Amy said.

"So we are not so unlike. Anyways, wanna come over to my house?" Sonic asked.

"Sure" Amy nodded.

They go to Sonic and Tails' house down the street. Right now Tails was not home.

"I guess his school ends later than ours" Amy said.

"Yup. But let's get inside. Let me show you my room" Sonic opened the door and let Amy in. From there, they go upstairs to Sonic's room. He opens his door to let Amy take a look.

"Wow, you like water-type Pokémon?" Amy saw some posters of Pokémon.

"Yeah, first time I played Pokémon long ago I chose Squirtle. I just did that because I had to live with my water powers" Sonic said.

"I can see that. I chose Bulbasaur" Amy said.

"I see. I can't wait to get the new one soon. Pokémon Sun and Moon" Sonic said, "Everyone is dying as hell to get that game so badly"

"Typical fans" Amy chuckled.

"In a manner of speaking, yeah" Sonic said, "Anyways, can you show me your powers?"

"Yes but not inside your house. Let me show you outside" Amy said.

"Sure" Sonic said.

 **x**

Once outside, Amy prepared herself to demonstrate how her powers work, "Okay here goes nothing" Amy stretched her arms. She then held her hand out near a flower in a pot.

Sonic saw the flower grow a rather fast rate and it stands up unfolding itself, "Whoa. Amazing"

"Watch this" Amy saw a wilted sunflower and she made its petals grow back and its stalk turn green.

"Whoa…did you made it come alive?" Sonic said.

"Yes. I thought it look kinda dead so I revived it" Amy said.

"Oh well. Let's see if I can make some tricks with my water powers besides water balls" Sonic said. He then sees a waterhole and then by his power he takes all water in it and makes it snake its way up to him and Amy. Then he moves his left hand in a circle and the water became literally a water circle.

"Whoa, can you shape it too, Poseidon?" Amy jokingly called Sonic Poseidon.

"Yup" Sonic chuckled. He shapes it into a dolphin, a fish, a ray and a sea turtle before making the water run back to the waterhole.

"Awesome!" Amy clapped her hands.

"Thank you Amy" Sonic bowed and got up.

"No problem. Well I got to go home before my parents worry. I forgot to tell them" Amy said.

"Okay then. It was nice to use our powers" Sonic said, he then gave Amy a friendly hug.

"Thanks Sonic. See you tomorrow" Amy said, taking her backpack with her.

"Same for you Amy. Hope we can do something fun tomorrow" Sonic said.

"We'll see" Amy said and went home.

 **x**

"How many times are you gonna do that annoying pouty face, Silver?" Shadow glancing at the white male hedgehog doing the cute pouty face.

"Because it's cute" Silver said.

"That's not gonna work this time" Shadow sighs. Silver keeps doing that until Shadow gives up, "Why did my girlfriend taught you that?"

"To make others change their minds. No one can resist it, unless they got strong resistance" Silver said and stops doing the pouty face.

"Finally, now I'm gonna train" Shadow said and goes sits down on the bench.

"By just sitting down doing nothing?" Silver said.

"No. By doing some inner peace you taught me last week" Shadow said.

"You know that sitting on the bench won't help you. Let's go inside your house" Silver suggests.

"Okay then" Shadow follows with him inside. They got to the living room and sat on the rug. They closed their eyes when they sat in Indian position.

"And remember, think happy thoughts" Silver said.

"Yeah, I know" Shadow said with his eyes closed.

 **x**

"Was he cute, Amy?" Cream asking her about the blue hedgehog.

"Well, he is very kind. He laughed a little when I called him Poseidon" Amy said.

"Awwww. Sounds like Mr. Sonic is a nice guy" Cream said.

"Yeah. So how was school?" Amy asked.

"It was great. I also met a new kid. He was a fox with two tails" Cream said.

"Cool, I think I've heard of him. His name is Tails right?" Amy asked.

"Yes, wait how did you know?" Cream asked.

"Sonic said Tails is his adoptive brother" Amy said.

"Nice. He revealed that he likes to work with technology and by his twin-tails he can fly like a helicopter" Cream said.

"Like you can with your ears" Amy played with Cream's ears.

"Sis!" Cream giggled when Amy did that to her.

"You are too cute when you giggle Cream" Amy said.

 **x**

"Did you meet new people? Was the school building huge?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog.

"Well yes, I met a black and red hedgehog, a grey one, a blue violet hedgehog girl and a pink hedgehog girl who has flora powers" Sonic said.

"Just as you have hydrokinesis" Tails said.

"And how was your new school?" Sonic asked.

"I met a rabbit with a sweet name, her name is Cream" Tails said.

"Oh, well Amy told me about her sister being a rabbit. It must be her" Sonic said.

"You bet. She can fly like me but with her ears, like Dumbo the elephant" Tails said.

"Tails, let's not compare her to an elephant" Sonic said.

"You're right, I shouldn't" Tails smiled, "So how was Amy?"

"Well she is fine. Except that she seems to be nervous to not lose control of her powers. She showed me she can revive flora life too" Sonic said.

"Wow. She must be amazing. Can't wait to meet her" Tails said. "And what was her problem with her powers again?"

"She is afraid that if she is triggered out of control her flora life might go berserk" Sonic said.

"Perhaps you should help her tomorrow. It's obvious that you made a new friend today" Tails said.

"Yes I will. And you made good friend with Cream. Now you want me to splash you?!" Sonic began go playful.

"Come and get me!" Tails laughed and ran.


	5. Hanging Out

**11/22/16**

 **22 Reviews, 18 Favs, 17 Followers**

* * *

That morning, Amy promised to give the bees some honey as a reward for doing pollination. Today was Saturday which means no school. She brings the jar of honey outside. She walks up to the bee hive in the forest. She gave out a loud whistle signal for the bees to come forth.

The swarm of bees then appeared and gets to the jar of honey to bring it to their hive.

"Enjoy it while you can, bees" Amy said and does a salute like a military soldier to them. The bees salute to her too and flies back to their beehive.

"Alright now to get to the flower field" Amy goes to the flower field and thinks of something, "Okay, what type of flowers should I make this time?" She then decides to grow lavender flowers; she put her hands out and does her powers to create a field of lavender flowers. They all open up to let the scent of their pollen spread. Amy then goes to another field where she is about to do pink roses. She spread her fingers out and thus the pink roses grew from the ground.

"There. Now for some juice" Amy takes her bottle of strawberry juice and drank.

"Hey Amy!" a voice appeared behind her.

"Aaaah!" Amy jumped up in fright but calms down, "Silver! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry" Silver chuckled and lands on his feet.

"You sure like to scare me, don't you?" Amy asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Not always, Amy. Just trying to test you if you can hear movement around you" Silver said.

"Uh huh? Well, have you seen Sonic today?" Amy asked Silver.

"I think he went shopping at the food store with Tails" Silver said.

"I see. And how was your date with Blaze last night?" Amy asked.

"It was great, we watched a romantic movie yesterday" Silver said.

"Did you? Well I suppose it was a good one" Amy said.

"Yup. So how are you powers doing?" Silver said.

"Doing well. But I hope no one will attempt to trigger it" Amy said.

"That's good. Let's just hope that Fiona the Fox doesn't do anything to annoy you again" Silver said.

"She is just a bitch. One that does not know when to quit" Amy said, sitting at the chair in the field.

"Yes. Well if you excuse me I gotta go. I'll see if we can meditate later" Silver said.

"We'll see. And don't try to get a headache from using too much of your telekinesis" Amy teased with a smirk.

"Ha ha….Very funny" Silver rolled his eyes but smiles back and flies off.

 **x**

"You still don't give up on those chili dogs, do you?" Tails smirked at his adoptive brother.

"I can't help it. It makes my mouth drool" Sonic said, taking five packets of chilidogs into the basket. He then takes chili sauce and buns before heading to the cashier.

As soon as they were done shopping, they head back to their house.

"Any plans with Amy?" Tails asked.

"Nope but I'll figure something out" Sonic shrugs. They got inside of their house to put their food away in the kitchen.

"Perhaps I should pay her a visit" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Ask her out for a movie or even the mall" Tails suggested.

"Good idea Tails" Sonic said, giving Tails a friendly noogie on his head.

"Sonic!" Tails laughed.

"Well I better go check on Amy. I'll be back later" Sonic said heading outside again.

 **x**

"Don't worry, Cream. I got my powers under control this time" Amy said.

"You sure this time?" Cream asked hugging Amy.

"Well maybe. I am not sure. Anyways, let me show you" Amy said and does her powers to give Cream a flower.

"Oh thanks Amy. I'll put that in my vase" Cream ran up to her room. Amy smiled after her and then heard a knock on the door. She walks to it and opens it, there stood Sonic.

"Hi Amy" Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic. What's up?" Amy said.

"Well Tails and I were shopping today for food and now I have a question. Would you like to see a movie with me or just go to the mall in the game hall there?" Sonic asked.

"Well…I was thinking something like perhaps a walk in the park together. What do you think?" Amy said.

"Sure" Sonic agreed.

Soon they head to the park filled with bushes, trees, and flowers.

"It's beautiful" Amy said.

"Yeah. I would say the most beautiful place in town" Sonic said, walking right next to Amy. He would often admire Amy without her noticing. He really likes the way she was smiling and her jade colored eyes.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Uh nothing" Sonic came out of his thoughts.

"So, what do you think of the school yesterday?" Amy asked.

"Well it was okay. Besides that I have seen that rude vixen. What was her name again?" Sonic tried to remember.

"Fiona" Amy tells him.

"I've seen her talking rudely to some students. Has she ever done anything to you?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Well she called my otter painting for a messed up dog" Amy said, "And sometimes try to squash some bees whenever they're buzzing near her"

"Dang. At least she deserves to be stung" Sonic said. Amy chuckled and they go to a hill in the park and laid on the grass.

"So, what do you usually do when making flowers?" Sonic asked.

"The usual, allowing the bees to take the pollen and bring them to their hive, what can I say. I'm sorta like a bee farmer" Amy said.

"You are? Without a protecting suit?" Sonic was surprised.

"They know that I'm their friend" Amy said, "I also tell them to pollinate fruits and crops too. And I even reward them with some jar of honey"

"Oh. I didn't know that bees help pollinate fruits and crops. I always thought that food grows by itself" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Mmhm. Vegetables do grow by themselves" Amy said.

"I see. But what happens if bees don't pollinate?" Sonic asked.

"The plant life will wilt and die. That's why they need to be pollinated" Amy said.

"I see. Same thing that water is where all life comes from. Without water there would be no life on Earth" Sonic said.

"Yes and its ignorant and selfish people polluting the seas" Amy said.

"I'll never know why they do that" Sonic said.

"I guess because garbage and poison is almost hard to get rid of. I wish all garbage was sent into a rocket and then blown up in space" Amy said.

"That would be great but too dangerous" Sonic said.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Amy said, "And without lava, there won't be crust on land"

"And if there are no volcanoes, the Earth would go...BOOM!" Sonic shouts at the 'Boom' part. Amy understood he meant explode.

"Oh boy. That won't ever happen" Amy said.

"Anyways Amy, what do you wanna do now?" Sonic rolled onto his side to have a look at Amy.

"Well, my friend Silver was gonna come over to teach me meditating. Perhaps you can join too if you want" Amy said.

"It will be my pleasure Ames. I'll gladly join you" Sonic said.

"Ames? I like that nickname" Amy said, getting up with him.

"No problem with that" Sonic said.


	6. Talents

**12/06/16**

 **25 Reviews, 20 Favs, 18 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and Amy got a slushie from the café. Sonic almost got brain freeze from slurping it too fast.

"Brrr…Man, they weren't kidding when they say super cooled slushie" Sonic shivered a little.

"You're too funny" Amy giggled cutely. Sonic blushed.

"Yeah, thanks" Sonic said.

"Well, let's get back to my house and wait for Silver" Amy said.

"Sure Amy" Sonic said. They walked together to Amy's house.

 **x**

When they arrived, they got to the living room to prepare themselves for meditation.

"So how long has Silver taught you meditation?" Sonic asked.

"For like 4 years" Amy said.

"Interesting. Well we'll see how I feel about meditation when he arrives" Sonic said.

Then they heard a knock on the door, Amy goes up to it to answer and there stood Silver, "So you have come to join Amy and I in mediation?" Silver asked.

"Yup. For the first time" Sonic said, "Say, does meditation usually help calm our powers all the time?" he asked him.

"Well, not all the time but it does help us feel relaxed and control our powers" Silver said. The two hedgehogs got to the living room and sat down to start the mediation, "Okay, guys. Think of something calm. Pretend you're in a happy place" he said with his eyes closed.

"Okay" Sonic said quietly and began to meditate. He had his index finger and thumb placed together and concentrated. In his mind, he was surfing on ten meters tall waves without a board and was really enjoying it, "YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAWWWW!" He surfed onto a larger wave that was like twenty five meters tall. He then dives into the sea and came back up standing onto a gray whale. It then blew water from it's blowhole in happiness.

 **x**

Nebula was at work feeding the pet animals their food while Shadow is helping. Sometimes he gets annoyed with the parrots talking.

"Arrrrr! Nebby!" the parrots said Nebula's nickname in annoying voices.

"Oh boy. They just can't stop can they?" Nebula chuckled.

"Nope" Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You know how they are, Shads" Nebula shrugs.

"I know. They even imitate my phone signal once" Shadow said. He goes to the iguana exhibit and feed a salad to the iguana, "Good girl" Shadow pets the iguana. He then feed the snakes with dead mice. Since Nebula is not used to watching snakes swallow dead prey.

"So how did it go with kicking Jet's butt at roller-skating race yesterday?" Nebula asked.

"Totally great. He cried out for mom afterwards for losing against me" Shadow said.

"Typical green hawk. He hates to lose again" Nebula snickered.

"Ah he is a jerk anyway" Shadow shook his head. He then heard a ding from the door, presumably a customer.

 **x**

"You sure you know what you're doing? I don't know what makes the bees angry if they stung me" Sonic said, a little scared to see Amy call out the bees.

"If their home is destroyed they get angry" Amy said, referring to the hive.

"I see" Sonic said.

Amy smiled and then used her powers to make the flowers grow up from the ground, unfolding their petals to unleash their spores. The bees came out of their hives.

"Uh oh!" Sonic gulped in fear.

"Don't worry Sonic, everything is under control" Amy said. Sonic saw that the bees didn't attack.

"Don't worry, girls. This is my new friend Sonic. He's very friendly" Amy said to the bee workers that are all females.

"Whoa, I thought it was males who sting" Sonic said.

"What can I say, girl power in the hive" Amy joked. Sonic chuckled at her joke.

"Just be careful to not sting your enemies, girls. You know what happens if you sting an enemy" Amy reminds them.

The bees understood and they proceed to do what they are supposed to do with the flowers.

"So I can get free honey from them later?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. My parents sell honey from them" Amy said, "Now I showed you my powers. What else can you do for water, Sonic?"

"Well, back at my old home, I use my powers to replace dirty water with clean water" Sonic said.

"Interesting. Can you also prevent flooding in a town?" Amy asked.

"Well, I don't know about that...maybe" Sonic shrugs, "I can also water flowers without using the water can or have a drink of water with my powers. Also, when it comes to winter whenever I cast water it freezes"

"In other words, it becomes either snow or ice" Amy said.

"Yes. But I don't control snow or ice like Elsa in the movie Frozen" Sonic said. He then made water out of nowhere appear and filled up a glass of water, "Thirsty?" Sonic gave Amy the glass.

Amy accepted the glass of water and took a sip, "Thanks" Amy said.

 **x**

From the tree, Silver and his girlfriend feline Blaze were watching them.

"Look at her. She's made a new friend. Perhaps he can help her learn to control her florakinesis" Silver said.

"I can see that. He seems to be the right one. I just hope he knows how to do this since flora life needs water" Blaze said.

"Yes that too, combined they get stronger" Silver said.

"Hey you two love birds. What you doing in the tree?" an albino female bat hanging upside down from the tree branch.

"WHOA! ROUGE!" Silver got startled by the bat.

"Calm down, Silver boy. I was just asking" Rouge smirked.

"Uh, me and Blaze was just checking on Amy and Sonic" Silver said.

"Ah, the new boy?" Rouge asked.

"Yes him. We were just wondering if he's the one who can teach her how to control her powers" Silver said.

"Want me to fix a date for them?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge!" Silver growled lowly.

"I'm kidding, Silver" Rouge said and sits down on the branch with them.

"Still teasing our knucklehead?" Blaze asked Rouge.

"Yup. He's cute when he's angry" Rouge said.

"You realize he'll break any bone by his strength" Blaze said.

"True but he still doesn't have the guts to hurt women" Rouge chuckled. Blaze and Silver laughed at this too, catching Sonic and Amy's attention by hearing them laughing.


	7. Could it be Love?

**12/20/16**

 **27 Reviews, 21 Favs, 18 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and Amy heard laughter from the tree and saw it was Blaze, Silver, and Rouge.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Amy asked them.

"Eh, we were just spending time joking with each other" Silver made an excuse.

"In the tree?" Amy said.

"Nah, these two were spying on the two of you" Rouge flew down to them.

"Really?" Amy asked.

Rouge chuckled and went up to her and Sonic, "Yes, and I should say that Big Blue would be a perfect date for you. He's got the style" Rouge said.

"ROUGE!" Amy growled with a blush.

"Excuse me Rouge! Amy and I are just friends" Sonic joined Amy.

"Oops my bad then. I just love teasing" Rouge chuckled.

Silver and Blaze jumped down from the tree, "That's what Rouge likes to do" Silver said.

"Well yeah. But if you excuse me I got to go" Rouge said and flies away.

"She may be our friend but she can go too far" Blaze said.

"No offense but is she always this batty?" Sonic asked.

"Well both in a sense yes and literally" Silver said.

"Hehe….No wonder why. You wanna see a water trick?" Sonic asked.

"Sure" Silver and Blaze said.

Sonic creates a watery trident like in Percy Jackson, "I guess I'm Poseidon" Sonic joked and made it flow away. He then made a water flow shape into a seahorse.

"Whoa. Very impressive" Silver said.

"Thanks. Say you have tricks with your….what powers was it again?" Sonic asked Silver.

"ESP powers" Silver said and does his ESP powers, holding out his hand at the boulder rock. He lifts it up as if using the Force from Star Wars. He then lifts it to the side and shoves it down the ground.

"Wow! Is it like telekinesis?" Sonic said.

"Sort of" Silver said, he then demonstrates using a psychic blast at the rock shattering it to pieces.

"Whoa, that's very powerful" Sonic said.

"Yup. You Blaze, got any fire tricks to show Sonic?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Well I am not supposed to use them here" Blaze said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe some other time" Silver said.

 **x**

Eventually Silver and Blaze goes back home while Amy stayed with Sonic a little while longer.

"Well what do you wanna do now?" Amy asked Sonic.

"I dunno Amy. Do you?" Sonic asked.

Before Amy could give an answer, a red hedgehog male and a white hedgehog female came out of the house.

"Hi Amy. We're back" Amy's mother said, but saw Sonic too, "Who's your new friend?" She asked.

"The name's Sonic" Sonic held his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Diana Rose, Amy's mother" Diana Rose said and shakes his hand.

"Hi Sonic, the name's Kevin Rose, I'm Amy's dad" Kevin Rose said.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Amy's classmate" Sonic said.

"Yes. He is helping me with my powers" Amy said.

"Really? That's very nice of him" Amy's Dad said.

"I got water powers. Allow me to demonstrate" Sonic said. He then made a water flow appear to lift himself into the air by the water.

"Whoa, that's amazing" Amy's Mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. Rose" Sonic bowed. Amy's mother chuckled while Amy's dad goes up to Amy.

"Sonic, you sure you can help Amy control herself with her powers?" Amy's dad said.

"I will do my best. I promise nothing bad will happen, Mr. Rose" Sonic said.

"Then you can be trusted" Kevin Rose said.

"Thank you sir" Sonic said and checks his watch, "Oh I got to go home to my brother. It was nice to meet you two" Sonic said.

"Okay. Nice to meet you too" Amy's mother said.

Sonic then goes to hug Amy, "See you tomorrow Ames" Sonic said.

"You too" Amy said.

Sonic then leaves the Rose family's house while Amy and Cream waved good bye.

 **x**

At the same time, someone was spying on Sonic with binoculars.

"You will not make Amy control her powers. Because I'm going to ruin it" the stranger said and was revealed to be Fiona the Fox.

 **x**

At Sonic's house, Sonic just came back home and he saw Tails playing Titanfall on his Xbox.

"Hey, bud. I'm home" Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic. How was your day with Amy today?" Tails said and paused the game.

"Just fine, I met her parents today" Sonic said.

"What's their names?" Tails asked.

"Kevin and Diana" Sonic said.

"Cool. Well anything else?" Tails asked him.

"Well Silver and Blaze was there too. But then Rouge came in and embarrassed us" Sonic said.

"Who's Rouge?" Tails asked.

"She's a white haired bat girl who is kinda seductive and literally batty" Sonic said.

"She is? Well that sounds funny" Tails smiled.

"Yeah but she likes to annoy with others" Sonic said blushing a little. Tails just laughed and resumes playing the game. Sonic shrugs and goes in the kitchen to have a chilidog. He takes one out and warms it up in the microwave. He then thought of Amy while waiting.

"Why do I suddenly feel warm after being with Amy?" He said to himself. He then just shrugs it off and looked at the moon.

 **x**

At Amy's house, she and Cream was in their room having a little conversation.

"Ha ha, very funny Cream. It wasn't a date" Amy said.

"But you two look so adorable together" Cream smiled cutely.

Amy blushed deep red and tries to hide it but no use, "Shut up"

"Fine, I'll stop. But seriously, you two look cute as couple" Cream said.

"Cream I just met him. You cannot fall in love with someone you just met" Amy said.

"I know. What time is it?" Cream asked. Amy checks her watch.

"9:30 PM" Amy said.

"Oh no! Bedtime!" Cream gasped.

"Yes. We better go brush our teeth" Amy said getting up with her. They headed to the bathroom and brush their teeth together.

Then they said good night to their parents and goes to bed. Amy's bed was near the window and she looked at the night clouds. She spotted one that looked like a rose.


	8. How Life is Made

**01/12/17**

 **32 Reviews, 22 Favs, 18 Followers**

* * *

The next day, Amy's dad was doing his job as a beekeeper to make sure the bees are doing okay, including their queen. Amy was there to help out since she's the only one that is very kind to the bees. And that her dad is wearing protective clothing to protect himself from bee stings.

"Okay Amy, you got this under control?" Amy's dad asked her.

"Yes father. You know that already" Amy playfully said and carefully takes out some hive wall, "Okay, ladies. You know what to do. Start out how you bees make honey in your hive while I video record the whole thing" she said to the bees.

The bees agreed and start doing their usual thing by flying away to get the pollen from the flowers while Amy recorded.

"Here we are, folks. As you can see, all the bees are flying around to find flowers. So the question is where do they find honey in the flower? Let's go see" Amy said as she walks to the flower field where the bees are.

"This is an example of where bees get the ingredients for the honey, they just drain some nectar from the flowers to gather or take pollen" Amy said, zooming onto the nearest bee, "Here's one that is using her proboscis to suck the honey like a vacuum" she said. The bees finished draining and see Amy and the camera, making sure to get their attention.

"Now that they have enough honey they head back to their hive. And remember, the workers are all she" Amy said. She goes to where the bee hive is and records the bees flying on the honeycomb plate that is set on the table so that Amy can record this rather than recording it through the entrance hole of the beehive, "I don't wanna go into much details here but this is an example honeycomb for you all to see how exactly the bees make honey. Okay, ladies. Show them how it's done" she said.

The bees nodded and spew out the collected nectar and pollen to then stir and fan it into thick honey. Some of them shared honey.

"As you can see. The worker bee stores nectar in its hive. It regurgitates or spits out the inverted nectar back through its mouth. It either gives the nectar back to other bees or puts it in empty six-sided compartments called cells. Bees then put wax caps on the cells to seal them" Amy said, recording the bees, "They stir and fan out the nectar to make it from thin to thicker honey. Or simply let the warmth of the beehive cause the water in the nectar to evaporate. They also use it to feed their babies know as larva to let them grow" Amy said and finished recording and checks how long the video was.

"Yup, that will be a great documentary one day for class" Amy said.

"That will also give you an A+ project, sweetie" Amy's dad smiled.

"Thanks Dad" Amy hugged her father.

"You're welcome Amy" He hugged back.

 **x**

With Sonic, he was watering the flowers with his hydrokinesis, "Yup, without water it would lifeless" he said.

"Water is where all lifeforms come from in the first place" Tails said.

"Precisely" Sonic said, "But that's not all. Water evaporates in the air to make weather. Well, clouds absorb water in the air" Sonic said.

"Cool" Tails said.

Then Sonic sprayed water on some other flowers and some fruit plants, "Yup. Water creates life on Earth. Plants need water to grow. Humans and animals need water for thirst. Man, water helps out everything in life million years ago" he said.

"Yes. Now can I take a fruit before you spray me?" Tails asked heading to an orange fruit tree. Sonic nods for a yes and continues watering the flowers.

"You are such a funny friend Tails" Sonic said. He then thought of Amy. He couldn't let go of her cute smile and beautiful pink quills that got strawberry scent and warm hugs.

"I really wish Amy was here now" Sonic said to himself.

"You said something?" Amy said behind him.

Sonic jumped up in fright and pants heavily, "WHOA! How did you get here so fast?"

"I was going for a walk but then decide to talk to you. Um, I didn't mean to startle you" Amy said shyly.

"Eh, that's okay Amy" Sonic said calmly and hugs Amy.

"So you were watering flowers again?" Amy asked.

"Yup, with my hydrokinesis" Sonic said.

"Cool. Say Sonic you have anything in mind now?" Amy asked him.

"Well I suppose we can walk together and talk like friends" Sonic said.

"Sure thing" Amy smiled.

That was until they heard something digging underground. Then the ground burst into a pile of dirt and stone. Amy and Sonic backed off seeing a red echidna coming up.

"Knuckles!" Amy yelled.

"You ruined my property" Sonic glared.

"Oops, sorry" Knuckles said.

"Not again, Knuckles! Last month you did the same thing at my back yard and now on Sonic's yard!" Amy growled angrily.

"I didn't mean to do that on purpose! Sheesh! It's my job to dig underground to make sure the sewer pipes aren't leaking!" Knuckles glared back at Amy.

"And why did you burst up from underground?" Amy glared.

"I needed some air" Knuckles said nervously.

"Oh boy. Now get out of my property or you have to pay the bill!" Sonic said.

Knuckles sighs and used his geokinesis to fix the damage, "There. Now I won't have to pay the bill"

"I never really knew that you can do that Knuckles" Sonic said.

"Yes. Happy now? Now if you excuse me I gotta go" Knuckles said walking away.

"How come I haven't seen him do that?" Sonic asked Amy.

"He usually doesn't use them that often. Its either called geokinesis or terrakinesis" Amy said.

"I see. Well let's just go to the park again" Sonic said, taking Amy's hand.


	9. Always On Your Side

**01/23/17**

 **35 Reviews, 23 Favs, 20 Followers**

* * *

Nebula was giggling at Shadow and Silver having too much fun with the puppies and kittens. The pups were licking Shadow's muzzle while the kittens were playing with Silver's fluffy chest fur.

"Easy now! One at the time!" Silver laughed at having the kittens on him.

Shadow fell onto his back with the puppies still on him and he picked up a Doberman puppy, "Who's the tough guy now?" Shadow grinned. The puppy licked Shadow's muzzle.

"Hehehehehhe… it's just too cute. I'll have a pic of this" Nebula takes a picture with her iPhone and puts it on Instagram.

"Ah, you make such a lovely mother" Blaze teased Silver.

"Very funny, Blaze!" Silver was laughing out of control with the kitties tickling him, "All right, all right!" he managed to calm the kittens down.

The kittens got off of Silver while he got back up to face Blaze and Nebula, "Well they sure love my chest fur" Silver dusts his chest fur and chuckled.

"Because your chest fur is like a pillow" Blaze giggled.

"Oh man" Silver blushed.

Shadow was now rubbing one puppy's belly and it squeaks in happiness, "RUFF RUFF!"

"Good girl, roll over" Shadow told the puppy to roll over which it did. Soon the puppies began getting tired.

"They're so cute" Silver said in a girly tone.

"You can have a kitten one day, so you have two cats" Blaze joked, referring of herself.

"Then I would be lucky" Silver joked.

Shadow helped Nebula with getting the puppies and kittens into sleep.

"So how are these pup brats?" came Fiona's voice. Nebula heard her and glares at her for insulting the puppies, "And those kitties who eat garbage?" Fiona continues to make fun of the kittens.

"What do you want, Fiona?" Nebula growled lowly.

"Nothing at all. Just wanted to see if you have an iguana" Fiona said. She walks past them heading to the reptile room where they keep the reptilian pets, "Huh, no iguanas today. Shall I take that purple cat?" she points at Blaze.

"I am not a pet!" Blaze snarled.

"Get out of my store, Fiona!" Nebula demanded angrily pointing at the door.

"Or else what, Creepy?" Fiona asked, wrong move.

"NOBODY CALLS ME CREEPY!" Nebula yelled.

As we go outside we see Fiona being thrown out, "UGH! YOU CREEP!" Fiona yelled.

"DON'T COME BACK!" Nebula slams the door. She then turns around to see a shocked customer, "Sorry for the violence" Nebula said and goes back to Shadow, Blaze and Silver, "Now where were we?"

 **x**

With Sonic and Amy, they were sitting on a bench together in the park.

"I never realized you like chili dogs" Amy said.

"I like them because they are tasty and spicy" Sonic said taking a bite from the chilidog, "You want one too?" He asked her.

"Uh no thanks" Amy said.

"Have it your way Ames" Sonic said and ate the whole chili dog. He then noticed his hand being close to Amy's hand. He pulls it away and blushes. Amy saw his expression.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Nothing" Sonic lied.

"Anyways, is your brother Tails like an engineer or something?" Amy asked.

"Well almost, he wants to work as an engineer. But he is already skilled with that. He has built a plane called the Tornado" Sonic said.

"Interesting, does it seat three?" Amy asked.

"He's planning on doing that" Sonic said.

"Wow, never in my entire life there would ever be a very smart kid at a young age" Amy said.

"Me either. I'm glad to have him like a brother" Sonic said. Amy smiled at this. They then got up from the bench and continue their walk through the park together.

"Rouge, for the last time! I'm not gonna make more gemstones with my powers again! Don't you think you have enough gems already?!" Knuckles talking to the white bat.

"You know I love gems, Knuckie" Rouge said.

Amy and Sonic overhears their talk and laughed. This caught the echidna's and the bat's attention.

"So you control rocks too, Knuckles?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Yes, but not for Rouge. She's too greedy" Knuckles said.

"So are you, Knuckie. With a big temper" Rouge said.

"Hmph! So what brings you two here?" Knuckles asked.

"We were just spending time like friends do" Amy said.

"Until we heard you two arguing" Sonic said.

"We always argue a lot. But I like how Knuckie is" Rouge said.

"I see. Well Knuckles, show us how you do a gem" Sonic said.

"Nuh uh. No" Knuckles shakes his head no.

"Please do it for them" Rouge said.

Knuckles groans in defeat and does his terrakinesis to create a diamond, "Ta da" out came a beautiful diamond in his hands.

"Oh shiny" Rouge picked up the diamond, "You two want it?" She asked Sonic and Amy.

"Eh, no thanks. You keep it, Rouge" Amy said.

"Okay then. Well, bye guys" Rouge takes the diamond and flew off.

Knuckles sighs at this and looks at Amy and Sonic, "I don't know why she always tries to seduce me" Knuckles said.

"She's not seducing you, Knuckles. She's just teasing you" Amy said.

"Oh yeah, she is very batty" Knuckles said.

"Well literally she is a bat" Amy said.

"Eh, whatever. Now I'm gonna just dig underground. Bye" Knuckles said digging into the ground again.

"Wow. Your friends really show up where ever we go" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it won't happen again this time. And hopefully I'll know how to control my powers. Whenever I feel scared or embarrassed I can't control it" Amy said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Amy. Just don't cause the flowers around the place to go supersized" Sonic said, placing his hand on her cheek.

Amy blushed and hugs Sonic, "Thank you for supporting me"

"I'm always at your side Ames" Sonic said, hugging her too.

They split apart and headed back home.


	10. Helping Each Other

**01/31/17**

 **38 Reviews, 23 Favs, 22 Followers**

* * *

For the past few days, Sonic was helping Amy to control her powers. Amy was getting the hang of it and had no accidents from her powers this time. Sonic even helped water the flowers too which was very helpful than wasting water supply.

"Sonikku, I think you are a good comrade to help me focus on my powers. I'm so proud" Amy said.

"Ah no worries Amy. Water and flora life are supposed to be bonded" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Say, that reminds me. Which Pokémon starter did you chose in Pokémon Sun or Moon?" Amy asked.

"Popplio. The water type Pokémon" Sonic smirked.

"Awww… the one that looks like a seal?" Amy flickered her eyes cutely.

"Yes. And which Pokémon did you have as a starter?" Sonic asked her.

"Rowlet. The grass and flying type Pokémon" Amy said.

"Cool" Sonic smiled. They go to the garden table and sat on their chairs to have some strawberry juice together.

Sonic then thought of something, "Say Amy, have you ever tried controlling carnivorous plants?" Sonic asked.

"Well….not really. I usually stay away from those" Amy said.

"Oh, um, is it you worry that they'll grow bigger?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes and you don't wanna know" Amy said drinking her juice.

It then became a moment of silence between the two until Sonic looked up in the sky.

"Rain is approaching" Sonic said.

Amy looks up and saw it coming too, "Ah, man. We just watered the flowers"

"Well now it's nature's turn, we helped nature" Sonic said, heading inside with Amy. They got in watching the rain outside.

"Would you like some honey tea, Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked Sonic.

"Sure Cream" Sonic takes a cup of honey tea along with Amy. Cream placed the tray with tea on the couch table and goes upstairs.

"That reminds me, I always try to help Tails to overcome his fear of lightning" Sonic said.

"How is it going right now?" Amy asked.

"Not well I'm afraid" Sonic said, "He would mostly cling onto me for comfort"

"How long has that been going on?" Amy asked.

"Ever since he became my adoptive brother, he would usually hide under his blanket. But I was always by his side and I would comfort him like how brothers do with each other" Sonic said.

"Aww…." Amy smiled.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing. It's just so adorable to take care of your adoptive brother. Even though he's not a hedgehog" Amy said.

"Yeah. But Tails and I will always be best friends. Like how we are right now" Sonic said.

"That I'm gonna be your second best friend? But what if you find someone to love?" Amy asked.

"Yes and the other, not that I know if I find someone to love. I've been single forever" Sonic said.

"You never had a girlfriend?" Amy asked.

"Well sadly no" Sonic looks down sadly.

"You'll find the right one soon" Amy said.

"We'll see" Sonic said.

 **x**

At Silver's place, he was meditating peacefully without any interruptions. Or so he thought.

"Hello! Silver!" came Shadow's voice, causing Silver to perk his head up but accidently hit it against the wall behind him.

"Ow! Not again!" Silver groaned.

"Whoops, my bad" Shadow chuckled at this.

"Seriously! Every time I meditate I get interrupted" Silver groans in annoyance.

"How should I know you were meditating near the wall?" Shadow said.

"Never mind. So what brings you here?" Silver asked, rubbing his sore head.

"Just wondering if you wanna have pizza at the restaurant" Shadow said.

"Sure. All this meditating made me hungry" Silver stands up.

They head outside the house and walks to the city to have pizza at the restaurant. On the way they saw someone they did not want to see, Fiona the Fox.

"Evenings boys, how are you doing?" Fiona said with a seductive smirk.

"Grrrr!" both Shadow and Silver growled, causing their fur and quills to stand up.

"Goodness, what made you go feral?" Fiona smirked.

"It's because of you and your attitude Fiona" Shadow said glaring at her.

"Oh, I get so scared" Fiona said with irony.

"You should be because you're pissing me off right now!" Silver growled.

"Oh really? Well I'll see you soon" Fiona said, walking away and swaying her hips seductively.

"I hate that fox" Shadow sighs.

"Me too. I really don't fight women" Silver said.

"What if they fight you?" Shadow asked.

"Well then I fight" Silver said.

"You're so naïve" Shadow said.

"Shut up" Silver ignores him. They headed inside to order their pizza.

 **x**

Sonic was back home having a chili dog. He was then wondering about the question Amy asked him about girlfriends.

"I don't know if I got feelings for her. Wait what am I saying?" Sonic thought. He shrugs the thought off and saw Tails going for the fridge.

"How was Amy today?" Tails asked.

"It's been great. Helping her to control her powers for the past few days was a success" Sonic said.

"Good job, bro. Say, are you two starting to have a thing for each other?" Tails asked again.

"As very good friends? Yes" Sonic said while eating his chili dog.

"Aww. Today I have been buying spare parts for my plane" Tails said.

"But our plane is far away from this neighborhood though" Sonic finished his chilidog.

"Yes but you have speed and I have flight" Tails said.

"Yes. And to not disturb neighbors" Sonic said. He then headed to his room to practice on some water tricks.


	11. Practice Moves

**02/09/17**

 **39 Reviews, 23 Favs, 22 Followers**

* * *

At school, Sonic and Amy were at Biology class learning about carnivore plants. Amy was a little scared but remains calm by looking at the Venus Flytrap plant.

"Okay, don't panic" She whispered to herself and saw it snatch a fly that landed onto it.

"All right, anyone got questions about any species of carnivore plants?" the teacher asked the class.

"Did it cause evolution to some plants to become carnivorous?" a human student asked.

"Well, there are a few fossils of them found, only just as seeds or pollen. It is widely believed that carnivorous plants evolved as a method to increase nutrients in extremely nutrient poor conditions, leading to a cost-benefit model for botanical carnivory. They have evolved at least nine times in five different orders of flowering plants" The teacher said, "Any other questions?"  
"Would they need water to survive?" Knuckles asked.

"They do need purified water like from rain. But minerals from tap water can over fertilize and burn out the plant" The teacher said.

"Burn out?" Blaze asked.

"Like an overdose" The teacher said.

"Okay. So what's the largest one?" Blaze asked.

"That would be Mouse-Eating Pitcher Plants. They are large enough to swallow rodents" The teacher said.

"Oh, man!" Nebula got disgusted.

Then the school-bell rings, meaning class was over, "Okay. Class is over. See you all next time" The teacher said. The students left the room and goes to the hallway to their lockers.

As Amy headed to her locker, she felt someone's foot trip her over and Amy fell down to the floor and dropped her books.

"OW!" Amy grunts.

"Oh sorry did I break your focus?" Fiona mocks her.

"Fiona! You do that again I'll lose control!" Amy warned her.

"Oh please, like that's gonna happen" Fiona mocks her. Then Sonic walks angrily up to Fiona.

"Listen Fiona, Amy is right. If you continue to abuse her she might lose it and who's gonna get the blame. You!" Sonic glared at Fiona.

"Like I believe you! I don't care!" Fiona said.

"You should! Because one of these days if something bad happens to you, there won't be any help!" Sonic growled.

"Fine!" Fiona left them.

Sonic then helps Amy up, "She never gives up does she?" Sonic said.

"Nope. Never" Amy said.

"I promise you that I will protect you" Sonic said, sort of hugging Amy.

"But you know I can take care of myself" Amy said.

"I know" Sonic said.

 **x**

As soon as they head to Sonic's house, Sonic and Amy heads outside to learn how to control their powers.

"Okay. It's like in the movie Avatar The Last Airbender. Imagine you're dancing with Mother Nature" Sonic said, doing some water tricks like Katara.

Amy watches him doing the tricks and was amazed by them. He was like making snakes out of the water and then in a spiral.

"Incredible Sonikku" Amy said.

"Thanks. Now you try like I did" Sonic said.

"Okay but you know I control flora life" Amy said, she stands up and held her hands out beginning to do her act. She began dancing around with beautiful flowers appearing wherever she goes.

"Whoa…." Sonic got into a trance seeing Amy dancing while she creates flowers, she was like an angel in his eyes, "She's so pretty" Sonic thought. He then saw Amy dance and she made some thorns grow roses on them. Even some dead flowers she revived.

Amy turns around and saw Sonic having a lovey dovey trance, but she thought he was in deep thoughts, "Uh Sonic?" She waved her hand. Sonic shook his head out of the trance and looks at Amy again.

"Oh sorry Amy, I got a little carried away" Sonic said.

"Oh" Amy said, "So what do you think?"

"It was beautiful Ames" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonikku. I really wish I could do water too" Amy said.

"How come?" Sonic asked.

"Ah never mind Sonic" Amy shrugs it off. Sonic shrugs too.

They lay down on the grass looking into the clouds. Amy took a deep breath and exhales before looking at Sonic than the clouds, "I wonder if he thinks of me more than a friend" Amy thought and looks back at the clouds.

"I know Amy is my friend but I wonder if she has other feelings for me. My heart beats like crazy right now" Sonic thought, seeing a cloud resembling a heart.

"Hey Sonic! Do you see the cloud that looks like a heart?" Amy pointed at it.

"Uh yeah I do" Sonic came out of his thoughts again. Amy rolled on her side looking at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic then saw her resting her head on his chest, "Amy" Sonic said nervously. He then placed a hand on her back and couldn't help but smile how cute she looked in her sleep. Amy nuzzled softly on his chest but that made him purr.


	12. Field Trip

**02/19/17**

 **44 Reviews, 23 Favs, 22 Followers**

* * *

At school, the class heard that there's a 2 week field trip to Soleanna City, "Listen everyone, there is going to be a chance to see Princess Elise in the royal parade" the teacher said.

"YAAAH!" Everyone cheered except Fiona.

"When is our flight?" Amy asked.

"About 5pm tomorrow" the teacher said, "Now everyone be prepared for tomorrow. Bring clothes, phones, whatever you're gonna bring at the airport. Including your passports"

"Okay then. Oh, Sonic are you ready for this?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes. I hope we sit next to each other Ames" Sonic said, holding Amy's hand. Amy saw this and blushed a bit with a smile.

"I hope so Sonikku" Amy said, giving Sonic a friendly hug.

Nebula saw this and smiles warmly, "They look so cute, Shadow"

"I can tell that they are really close" Shadow said.

"Wait and see, Shads. Wait and see" Nebula said.

The bell rings that the class is over, "Have a great time" the teacher said. The students go outside talking about the trip.

"Anyone looking forward to this?" Blaze asked her friends.

"Hell yeah Blaze. Soleanna city reminds me of any Italian town I can think of" Rouge said.

"Even I speak Italian too" Silver said.

"Like?" Rouge asked.

"Stai benissimo oggi" Silver said some words in italian.

"What does that mean?" Rouge asked.

"You look great today" Silver translated it.

"Oh thanks" Rouge said.

"I also said it to Blaze" Silver said.

"Aww…." Blaze nuzzled on Silver's chest fur.

"Aw my Blaze" Silver held Blaze by the waist.

From the lockers, Fiona just rolled her eyes in anger, "Be ready for my surprise for you at the airport tomorrow" Fiona said quietly.

 **x**

After school at Sonic's house, he was packing his clothes in his briefcase.

"So you're going on a field trip?" Tails asked.

"Yup, to Soleanna. Where we are about to learn about its history" Sonic said.

"Nice and you're going to see the Duke there and his daughter?" Tails guessed.

"Yes but we are not gonna meet her and him in person, bro" Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"I mean a class like mine doesn't get a normal visit inside the palace. Or I dunno maybe we visit her too" Sonic was not sure what to say.

"But you said it's a 2 week field trip" Tails said.

"Oh yes. But I am not sure visiting the princess is public" Sonic said.

"Just wait and see. Also, is Amy going too?" Tails asked.

"Yup. Hopefully we'll have a great time. Will you be okay by yourself when I'm gone?" Sonic said.

"I'll be fine Sonic. Trust me" Tails said, bro-fisting with Sonic.

 **x**

At Amy's house, she packed her clothes and books into her case, "I better not forget my laptop" She stuffed it into her backpack. Cream then came in to talk with her sister.

"Amy. I'm gonna miss you during these two weeks when you are in Soleanna" Cream said.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I promise I'll be back with a gift" Amy said.

"And don't forget something for Sonic. You're his girlfriend, right?" Cream asked.

"CREAM! I'm not his girlfriend" Amy reacted.

"I'm just joking, Amy" Cream snickered at Amy's reaction.

"Oh. Sorry" Amy said and chuckled nervously. She soon calms down.

"And Amy. If Fiona messes up, don't get carried away with your powers if you make the plants attack her" Cream said.

"I'll try my best Cream. I promise" Amy said.

"Mmhmm. Well now I wonder if you want to watch Monster High with me" Cream asked.

"Okay" Amy said. They headed downstairs to watch Monster High by using Netflix.

 **x**

The next day at school, Fiona was glaring at Amy, "Why do I bother coming with you to Soleanna?" Fiona said.

"It's not my problem it's yours Fiona so stop okay" Amy said.

"Whatever" Fiona glared before going into the class room. Amy then sees Sonic coming with his case and sunglasses on his forehead.

"Hi Ames" Sonic said.

"Hi Sonikku. Are you excited for this still?" Amy asked.

"Yes I am Amy. And I discover on our ticket we are getting seated next to each other. Can you believe it?" Sonic said happily.

"Yeah. It's great!" Amy hugged Sonic tightly.

"Too…..tight…." Sonic gasping for air.

"Oops sorry" Amy let him go.

"It's okay. Now let's hear our teacher's announcement when we are about to get on the bus" Sonic said.

As soon everyone was inside, the teacher came in, "Okay class. The coach bus will arrive 3:40 pm today. So make sure you got everything in your luggage" the teacher said.

"Do we have time for lunch before the bus arrives?" Sonic asked.

"Well yes we do" the teacher said, "If anyone needs to use the bathroom, I suggest you do it now"

"Okay" Sonic said, takes out his chilidog he had in his lunchbox.

"I'm gonna wash my face, I need to be more active" Amy said heading to the girls' bathroom. She turns the water on from the sink and washes her face with somewhat cold water, "Brrrr! That was refreshing" She then dries her face and heads back to Sonic who was talking with Nebula and Shadow.

"I don't speak Italian that well. I only speak English and Spanish" Nebula said.

"I understand. I can just say a few words in Italian" Sonic said.

"Luckily that we got Silver who is an expert in languages" Shadow said.

"Yup. In case we don't understand" Sonic said.

Amy then joined their little talk of theirs, "So what are you guys talking about?" Amy asked.

"About speaking Italian" Sonic said.

"Silver speaks Italian" Amy said.

"I know. And he might be some help if we don't understand" Sonic said.

"Okay. Well now it is less than a half hour until the bus arrives" Amy said.

"And I just have eaten my chilidog" Sonic said.


	13. Going to Soleanna

**03/02/17**

 **48 Reviews, 23 Favs, 21 Followers**

* * *

The coach bus arrived outside of the school and the students head to the bus. Nebula was keeping an eye on Fiona. She growled lowly at Fiona's face, showing her how brave she is.

"Don't try anything funny" Nebula said quietly. Fiona smirks slyly, meaning she had something in mind.

Inside the coach bus, Amy was placing her backpack in the shelf with her suitcase being in the luggage storage in the bus, "I just can't wait for the flight" Amy said. She then saw Sonic come to her with his backpack.

"Yup. It's like we're going on a vacation" Sonic said.

"Yeah. And I just can't believe we are having seats next to each other in the bus" Amy said.

Sonic sat next to her and had his arm on Amy's shoulders, "I brought some snacks for the flight so we don't need the tax-free" Sonic said, holding up a Cheetos bag.

"Oh cool. But the drink we buy on the flight" Amy said.

"Yes" Sonic said.

"Okay, everyone. Be on your best behavior. I don't wanna see anything foolish or fights on the bus" their teacher said. The students all but Fiona agreed and the coach bus departs to the airport.

"I hope they got a good movie on the bus" Amy said, seeing the TV screen on the bus turn on.

 **x**

A while later, the teacher and the students arrived at the airport. They went through the body scanners one by one and placing their stuff to the x-ray machine. Shadow had to take his metallic shoes off before heading into the full body scanner. It scans him and found nothing on him.

"Clear" the security staff said and allowed him to pass through.

Amy took off her bracelets and goes into the body scanner, holding her and up.

"Clear" She was allowed through.

Nebula took off her black and gold inlay bracelets and goes through the body scan.

"Clear" the security staff allowed her through.

Shadow quickly grabs his inhibitor gold rings before his Chaos powers goes berserk if he doesn't put them back on, "Phew, that was a close one" Shadow said.

Sonic then came out after he was checked and takes his backpack, "Uh, what do mean that was a close one?" he asked.

"My powers go crazy if I don't put my rings on" Shadow explained.

"I see" Sonic shrug, "Does this mean you have to wear it forever?"

"Kind of" Shadow said.

Amy then tried out some shades in the tax-free. One which resembles Sonic's from the 1996 OVA, "Perhaps I'll wear them when we get to Soleanna" She went to the clerk in the tax-free and paid for the shades. She went back to the class to see Sonic talk to Silver about something.

"So what do you wanna see besides Elise?" Silver asked Sonic.

"I would like to have a nice view of the city and go to the museum" Sonic said.

"Cool. Blaze and I would wanna see the fire dancers" Silver said.

"That would be great too. And I wonder where we are staying with the others?" Sonic said.

"At some hotel Sonic, I think its Golden Emerald hotel" Silver said.

Fiona saw Amy with her new shades and is about to do a horrible remark about them when Nebula grabs her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it" Nebula said, "And I said that I would be keeping my eye on you" she said coldly.

"Huh, really? And how are you gonna stop me Creepy?" Fiona asked. Nebula began growling at being called Creepy but then managed to not get angry, "You call me that again you are in trouble" Nebula warned her with her eyes fading from being purple, "And next time, it won't be pretty"

"Whatever" Fiona said.

"Attention! The flight to Soleanna goes in about 15 minutes" The announcer on the speakers said.

"You heard him. Let's head to the gate 8" Sonic said, looking at his ticket, showing its gate 8.

 **x**

Soon, everyone got onto the plane and it was now in the sky. Sonic was at the window at his seat and looked into the clouds. Amy was right next to him resting her head on a neck pillow. She saw Blaze on another seat sleeping along with Silver.

"Aw, they are just too cute" Amy said smiling.

At Silver's seat, he started to feel his tail wagging on the seat. He blushes at this and he couldn't stop, "Uh oh" Silver gulps.

"Hmmm?" Blaze woke up hearing a noise from Silver's tail.

"Okay, you got me. It's my tail wagging whenever I'm happy or excited" Silver sighs.

"It's okay to wag your tail, Silver" Blaze said.

"Thanks" Silver said, Blaze then rests her head on Silver's fluffy chest fur, "You are so cute Blaze" Silver said.

Shadow had his sleep mask on while he slept on his seat. That was until he felt Nebula purring on his chest fur, "Hmmm?" Shadow took off his sleep mask seeing Nebula, "Nebs, how cuter can you be?" Shadow thought, placing a hand on her ponytail quills.

"How in the world are you able to sleep with your batty wings open?" Knuckles said to Rouge.

"Simple, I get the wing muscles to relax" Rouge said.

Knuckles shrugs and folds his arms behind his neck. He looked at the window seeing the sun going down, "But still. Do you usually sleep upside down like a real bat?"

"Well, if I'm barefoot I can. But with shoes or socks on, no I can't" Rouge said.

"I see" Knuckles shrugs, "I'll never understand why bats don't get headaches"

"Silly Knuckie" Rouge said.

"You are so batty Rouge. I bet you got a Batman T-shirt with you" Knuckles said.

"You with your bat puns" Rouge said.

Knuckles chuckled and then allowed Rouge to lean on his shoulder. Sonic was now sharing Doritos chips with Amy, "I sure hope they have chilidogs there"

"I guess. We'll see" Amy said.

 **x**

A few hours later, the plane arrived to Soleanna airport. They went to find their luggage and stuff.

"Okay class, everyone in place?" The teacher asked them all. The students raised their hands up showing that all of them were there.

"Very good. Now we'll be taking the coach bus to go to the Golden Emerald hotel. And don't worry, class. We'll sure be there to have something to eat for dinner" the teacher said.

"Okay then. Let's go" Sonic said following her along with the others. Amy passed by a near death plant and used her florakinesis to revive it, "There. Now you look alive and gorgeous" she smiled.

They all headed for the coach bus that's going to the hotel. They stuff their luggage in the storage under the bus.


	14. Hotel

**03/15/17**

 **53 Reviews, 25 Favs, 23 Followers**

* * *

On the coach bus, most students were asleep while some were awake, looking at the city of Soleanna.

Amy was among them and she sighs dreamily at the sight of the beautiful city, "Oh my. This is gonna be great when we arrive to the hotel" Amy said.

"I can agree with you. It sure will be" Nebula said from the seat in front of Amy.

"I guess it will be room for just two students each" Amy said.

"Yup. Oh, I see your blue partner is asleep" Nebula saw Sonic sleeping, not even snoring in his sleep.

"Awww. He looks adorable" Amy said, without waking Sonic up.

"He must be tired I guess" Nebula said.

"Possibly" Amy shrugs.

Sonic did actually hear that Amy said he was adorable, he blushes in his sleep. Then he woke up yawning and rubbing his eyes, "How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"For about twenty minutes. We're soon there" Nebula said.

"I can't wait to get into a comfortable bed" Sonic said.

 **x**

Minutes later, the bus stopped at the hotel and they all got off the coach bus to get their luggage, "Alright class. Here is what I need to tell you, you will get a room for two people each" The teacher said.

"So, is it okay that Amy and I share the same room?" Sonic asked.

"Well, as long as you focus on doing studies" The teacher said.

"Okay. Thank you. I was just wondering" Sonic said.

"I will ask any of you each day if you have been doing your work. But I will give you free times as well" The teacher said, "Now is everyone here? Good. Let's move in" they all headed inside.

Inside the Golden Emerald hotel, was a Golden statue resembling the Master Emerald.

"Ohhhhh…. shiny" Rouge's eyes caught it.

"Don't even think about it" Knuckles held her back but Rouge slaps his hand.

"Yeah, I know that. It's not my fault that I love shiny gems, again" Rouge said.

Knuckles rolled his eyes in annoyance and creates a gemstone from his powers for Rouge, just so that she won't try to steal any gems around here.

"Alright that's the deal" Rouge puts it in her bag.

"Whatever" Knuckles said.

 **x**

Amy and Sonic goes to the room number 54 after receiving the key to it. Their friends were in the rooms next to it and in front of their room were Nebula and Shadow's which was room 56. When Amy and Sonic got in they saw how fancy the room looked, but to their surprise there was only one bed.

"Well, I guess we'll sleep feet to head" Sonic said, scratching his neck nervously.

"Eh no, I hate sleeping with someone's feet near my face" Amy said.

"Sorry. Now let's unpack our stuff" Sonic said, opening his case.

"Yeah, and after that we go downstairs to have dinner" Amy said.

"Sure" Sonic said. While unpacking he looked into the view of the city.

After unpacking, they both headed downstairs to the dining room where a buffet was served. The students were having tables for four each. Amy was usually in for eating healthy food. Silver on the other hand had a very high metabolism. Whenever he eats so much food he never gets fat. He was having lasagna.

"Now let's see what I should pick" Sonic was at the buffet table and looked through. He then decides to have some pasta, chunks of meat and some salad. He had water as a drink and heads to his, Amy's, Silver's and Blaze's table, "Sup guys" Sonic greeted Blaze and Silver.

"Good. I am glad this hotel has a buffet for my stomach" Silver said.

He then belches by accident. Blaze, Sonic and Amy gave weird looks at Silver who sheepishly smiles nervously, "Sorry guys" Silver said.

"Eh, it's okay Silver" Blaze said and resumes eating along with the others.

On another table, Fiona had one mean idea in mind, "Oh I know, I just make sure it will look like an accident by spilling Amy's drink all over her by startling her" Fiona thought. She then walks up to Amy's chair and when Amy picked up her glass of water Fiona then without her looking elbows Amy from the back causing her to spill her glass of water.

Sonic saw this and used his hydrokinesis to make the water in midair stop and flow back into the glass, "Oh, hey Fiona. Were you being clumsy? Or were you trying to knock Amy's glass of water purposely?" he glared.

"I was just being clumsy" Fiona lied and leaves them.

Sonic then got the idea by using his powers to spray water on Fiona's hair. He used the water from his glass and sprayed it directly at Fiona's head by blowing onto the water.

"HEY!" Fiona got all wet with her bow on her head dropping.

"Payback foxy" Sonic smirked.

"Thanks for that, Sonikku" Amy smiled.

Silver accidently burped out loud again, "Sorry…again" he chuckled nervously, "That was the soda"

"Yep" Sonic said.

Fiona looks back at them before going to take some dessert.

As soon as they have eaten the main course they had dessert too. Amy and Sonic had strawberry ice cream with cream and cherry on, so did Silver and Blaze too.

"How many languages you know, Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Seven fluent languages. English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian, and Japanese" Silver said.

"Wow. Can you say something in French?" Sonic wanted to hear an example.

"Les chatons sont mignons" Silver said 'Kittens are cute' in French, "That means 'Kittens are cute' in French" Silver explained to Sonic.

"Nice" Sonic said.


	15. Kingdom Valley

**03/27/17**

 **58 Reviews, 25 Favs, 23 Followers**

* * *

After being so full from having dinner, the students went to their rooms to brush their teeth and go to bed. Sonic wore his marine blue pajamas. He knew he was going to face that he and Amy are gonna share bed, but he saw no problem with that. He saw Amy in her nightgown looking over the city from her window.

"Ames, isn't it beautiful?" Sonic asked her, going up to her.

"Well. I just can't wait for the sightseeing with the class tomorrow Sonikku" Amy said.

"Yeah, me too. But I always like the glowing full moon shining down like the sunlight. Whenever there's a full moon, it's a bit easy to see at night time" Sonic said.

"I agree with you Sonic. You get the chance to get a beautiful night sky with all stars visible" Amy said.

"Yup. Now let's just go to bed shall we?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded and they both got on the bed to go to sleep. In their sleep, Amy rolls over to sleep next to Sonic, placing her arm over his chest and he opened his left eye, seeing Amy sleeping near him. He really liked how cute she looked in her sleep. Sonic closed his eyes and sleeps again. Amy felt his heartbeat in his sleep but didn't say anything as her heart beats as well.

 **x**

The next morning, students woke up and went to have breakfast. Silver was again eating like a hungry wild animal due to his high metabolism.

Blaze ignores it and casually eats her breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon. Sonic was at the counter picking out toasted bread from the toaster and applies the supplies like tomato, ham, lettuce and cheese on.

"Now I need some apple juice too" Sonic went to the juice dispenser to fill up a glass. He then goes to the table Silver and Blaze were sitting at. Amy then came to it too, having some pancakes with syrup. Even Shadow and Nebula came to join in too.

"Morning, guys" Sonic said.

"Morning, Sonic" Shadow said.

"How was your night with Nebula?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"It was good. We watched a movie with my iPad last night" Shadow said.

"Nice. Which movie was it?" Amy asked.

"Monster High Electrified" Nebula said.

"I heard it's a great movie" Amy said.

"Yeah. I wish I had an electric t-shirt to glow in the dark" Nebula said.

"Me too" Amy said.

"And also for an emergency backup if there's a power outage. I have to admit, those rainbowy electric fashion dresses reminds me of those Lisa Frank collection I used to like when I was a kid. It really brings back memories" Nebula smiled.

"I see. I used to remember those too" Amy said.

Sonic was still eating his sandwich until he saw Fiona passing by, giving her a cold glare. He then turns back to his friends.

Silver was finished with his breakfast, "I'm gonna get some coffee" Silver said and gets up.

 **x**

After breakfast, the class along with their teacher was on a bus tour.

Sonic took out his iPhone to take a picture. He looks around and takes a picture of the street with people in it.

"It is known in Soleanna, the people here believe in the myth of a deity named Solaris. The Eternal Sun God who is honored by the festival of the Sun. However, as I said, he is just a myth" The guide on the bus spoke through a microphone.

"Wow. I only know Horus from Egypt is the god of sky and sun" Silver said.

"You're into Egypt myth?" Blaze asked.

"Well….no. But I learned a little bit of Egyptian Gods of Ancient Egypt" Silver said.

"Interesting" Blaze said.

Amy scoots next to Sonic and then looks up at him, "Sonic can you take a selfie of us?"

"Sure Amy" Sonic said and has his iPhone out and takes a selfie picture, "Say cheese"

"Cheese!" Amy smiled.

Sonic clicks and hugs Amy as the flash from his iPhone took their picture. They checked their picture.

"Looks great" Sonic said.

"Yup" Amy smiled cutely.

They arrived at the Kingdom Valley, "Okay, class. We're at the Kingdom Valley" the teacher said.

The students looked out from the bus and saw the huge palace standing in the valley. They all looked ancient and abandoned.

"Whoa. It looks….abandoned or something" Nebula said.

"Yeah….Hey, I can hear a waterfall" Sonic said.

"Let me see" Shadow pushes through to see it. He saw the waterfall near the palace.

"Whoa….it's so beautiful" Amy said.

"I agree. I never seen so beautiful buildings before" Sonic said.

"I guess its centuries old" Amy said.

They all got out of the bus to enjoy the view of the Kingdom Valley. Some took pictures including selfies. Amy saw some wilted ivy nearby and revives them with her powers.

"Hmm….no diamonds anywhere. Oh, well" Rouge said.

"Don't get too greedy Rouge. We are here to study, not to steal jewels" Knuckles said.

"So, you always make one for me" Rouge smirks.

"Fine" Knuckles grumbled and does his powers again to create a ruby diamond, "Happy?"

"Very. But next time I will find treasure and it will be mine" Rouge said.

"Whatever. But one of these days you'll feel guilty for stealing" Knuckles said.

"Well, I won't steal any famous artifacts because they are needed to be in place" Rouge said.

The class and their teacher followed their guide to have a look inside one of the palaces. Inside there, were some statues of kings or dukes from the past, as well as preserved paintings.

"Whoa. Look at those-…..AAAHHH!" Amy stepped into a trapdoor and fell in. Even Sonic fell in too with Amy, screaming until they hit the bottom.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" Nebula looked down at the open trapdoor.

"We're okay. I think we fell in a…basement?" Sonic groaned and helped Amy up.

"We gotta get you two back up here" the teacher said.

"No, wait! Perhaps Amy and I should explore here. Get some new studies and stuff" Sonic said.

"Yeah, maybe take pictures and stuff. Don't worry, we'll find another way. Just don't panic, Teach" Amy said.

"Good idea but be careful" Their teacher said, closing the trapdoor. Fiona just smirks evilly at that Amy is out of her sight.


	16. Aquatic Base

**04/04/17**

 **62 Reviews, 25 Favs, 23 Followers**

* * *

Sonic and Amy went deep underground but the deeper they go down the stairs, it was hard to see in the dark. But their iPhone6 had a flashlight to use.

"Eww….I hate spider webs. Man, what's wrong with having two legs when spiders have eight?" Sonic shudders from passing through dusty spider webs.

"Well who knows, Sonic. But we need to find a way so we can get back" Amy said. They both passed by old prison cells in the palace and out of some doors.

"Perhaps this is some old ancient dungeon or the catacombs" Sonic said.

"Possibly. Let me take a picture" Amy turned on the camera in her iPhone6. She took a few pictures of the room.

"Okay, we got a few pictures. Let's get out of this place. These creepy-ass spiders are creeping me out now" Sonic said.

"Yes. Let's try that way" Amy points to the stairs in the dungeon. The two hedgehogs headed there. They looked up to see non-mobian bats sleeping.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…..let's not shine our lights on them. They don't like it" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Let's not get them very pissed off" Amy turned the light off, heading up the stairs with Sonic.

Sonic's ears perked up when he hears a water running but it didn't sound like a waterfall, "Hey, I hear water. But it doesn't sound like a river or waterfall"

"Then what is it?" Amy asked.

"It sounds like a tunnel or something, as if we are near or under water" Sonic said, "Weird, water doesn't…..bounce?"

"Bounce?" Amy said.

"That's what I can hear. This really doesn't make any sense" Sonic said.

"Let's have a look" Amy said. They headed inside to find an aquatic base, looking very different from the rest of the temple.

"Huh? This place looks…..High-Tech" Sonic said and takes some pictures with his iPhone6, "I've never seen anything so….watery. But round waters that bounce?" Sonic said, pushing the anti-gravity water ball.

The water ball then began floating around and then bounces around the room to the hedgehogs' surprise.

"Okay….weird" Amy said.

"Tell me about it. If only water were in outer-space it would float and turn round like a sphere" Sonic said.

"I remember a photo of space cadets floating in a space station where a drink became a sphere" Amy said.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's see if they have aquatic mammals or fishes or something" Sonic said.

"Sure" Amy said.

 **x**

The teacher and the classmates were also in the Aquatic Base but they still haven't found Sonic or Amy, "I hope they're okay. It's been 2 hours" Nebula said.

"We'll find them, Nebs. I'm sure they'll make it out okay" Shadow said.

"I hope you're right" Nebula said.

Blaze looked through the window seeing fishes swimming pass them, "I wonder how they make these water ball thingies float and bounce like there's no gravity" Silver said to Blaze.

"I heard some say that some sort of technology is used or magic is doing this" Blaze said.

"Heh, at least Sonic isn't doing it" Silver said.

"Would he keep them up all day?" Blaze asked him.

"I guess no" Silver said.

They looked around the aquatic base. Rouge was using her sharp bat ears to hear the missing hedgehogs' footsteps but got nothing, "I still don't hear their footsteps"

"That's because they're not in the aquatic base. Perhaps your sonar has gone batty" Knuckles said.

"No, let me listen" Rouge said. Listening again, this time she heard quiet footsteps, "Wait, I hear something"

"I'm telling you, your sonar has gone batty" Knuckles said.

"Shut up!" Rouge slaps Knuckles in the back head, "My ears never lie. I hear them coming from there" Rouge points to the tunnel to the right.

"Then I'll go check on them" Knuckles said and ran to where Rouge pointed, "And don't ever slap me like that again, bat woman!" he growled. Rouge just chuckled and watched the red echidna searching for Amy and Sonic.

 **x**

Amy and Sonic were walking in the tunnel to find a way to get out. That was until Sonic heard something, "Ames, do you hear something?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I think someone is here" Amy said.

"Let's find out who it is" Sonic said. The hedgehogs followed the sounds of Knuckles running in the tunnel until it got louder, "Get ready" Sonic whispered.

"Yes" Amy stands in position. Sonic made a water ball hover to him ready to throw it when the footsteps got closer. Then Knuckles showed himself for the two, "AAHH! HOLD IT!" Knuckles saw Sonic's water power.

"Oh, crap!" Sonic accidently dropped his water on Knuckles, "Whoopsie" he said nervously, "Uhh….glad to see you, Knuckles"

"Same too" Knuckles growls, squeezing the water from his dreadlocks.

"We thought you were a stalker" Sonic said.

"I am not a stalker, Sonic. Now both of you follow me if you wanna get back to the others" Knuckles said.

"Goodness. Not happy to see us? It's like you missed us" Sonic said sarcastically.

"First, you soaked me" Knuckles said.

"He didn't do it on purpose, Knuckles!" Amy glared, "Next time you start losing your temper again I'll squeeze you so hard with my plant vines! UNDERSTAND?!" she growled angrily in Knuckles' face.

"Okay then!" Knuckles gulped.

"Let's just go back to the others" Sonic said, following Knuckles and Amy.

"What are you yelling at, Knuckles?" Rouge flies in, "Amy? Sonic? You guys are alive!"

"Yes and we got some pictures for our studies" Amy said.

"Good. We have been worried about you guys" Rouge gave them both a hug.

"Aww…did you miss us?" Amy said.

"Well, at least we wanted to know if you were alright" Rouge said.

"I never thought you would be so concerned Rouge. That's kinda new besides your obsession with jewels" Sonic said.

"It's just something I'm trying to control, Big Blue. Now let's keep moving" Rouge said.

"Sure" Amy said and the four walk together.


	17. Swimming Pool

**04/15/17**

 **67 Reviews, 25 Favs, 23 Followers**

* * *

Knuckles and Rouge have found Sonic and Amy, glad that they were okay and unharmed. But now they gotta get to their teacher.

"So guys, what did you see in the castle after you two fell?" Knuckles asked the two hedgehogs.

"We just found old relics, prison chambers, some skeletons were there" Sonic said.

"And we took some pictures too. Before we almost ran out of batteries" Amy said.

"You could've called us" Knuckles said.

"There was no service, Knuckles! Does underground mean anything to you when there's no signal?! No service, no power!" Amy yelled in his face.

"Sheesh! No need to yell!" Knuckles backs off.

"Whatever" Amy ignored him, showing the pictures to both him and Rouge.

"So you saw these floating water balls too?" Rouge saw a picture of a floating water sphere.

"Yes. It's almost like no gravity for them" Amy said.

"Heh. Makes me think of I almost threw water at Knucklehead" Sonic snickered. But Knuckles glares at him.

"Next time I'll throw rocks at you" Knuckles said coldly.

"Wanna bet?" Sonic gives a mad glare back at him.

Amy gives an annoyed sigh and then caused nearby plants to grow larger vines and tie the two boys, "STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled but her vines uncontrollably grew bigger, "Whoops! Not again!" she gasped. She made the vines get off Knuckles and Sonic and they caught their breaths.

"Amy! You almost crushed me!" Knuckles yelled.

"It was an accident!" Amy said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stay calm, Ames! Feel calm!" Sonic rubs her shoulders to control her powers from going berserk.

Amy breathes in slowly and out, calming herself down as her vines disappears in thin air, "Okay, I'm totally calm"

"Let's just get to class. We'll talk at the hotel" Sonic said.

"It will be alright, Amy" Rouge said.

 **x**

A while later during noon at the hotel, the teacher was happy that Sonic and Amy are okay and that they got some good pics from their iPhones, "Good job you two. Send the copies of them to me while you two have a break. Tomorrow we'll see the parade in the city" Their teacher said.

"Thanks Miss Teach" Sonic said.

"And…..Sending now" Amy sends the text message pictures to her teacher from her iPhone.

"Thank you so much Ms. Rose. Have a nice break" Their teacher left their room.

"Man, I really need to go for a swim in the pool. My fur is like drying out without water" Amy said.

"Care if I join?" Sonic asked.

"Sure Sonikku, I'm just gonna get my swimsuit" Amy said, searching through her luggage.

"I'll get my swim shorts" Sonic said.

 **x**

At the pool, Sonic and Amy placed their towels on the pool chairs, "Yup. After all that Tomb Raider adventure underground thingy, we can now cool off and have fun" Sonic said.

"You bet" Amy said, she walked to the diving board and climbs up on it. She walked out on the board stretching her arms out.

Sonic saw how she crouches down and then jumps into the water. He was amazed by how she did that and she swims up to him.

"Come on Sonikku" Amy smiled.

"Okay" Sonic smirks and gets up from the chair, "HEDGEHOG BALL!" he curls up into a ball and jumps in the water. He then caused a large splash when he lands and it came over Amy. She giggled when she saw Sonic swim up to her.

"Oh, Sonic. You really are like Poseidon" Amy said.

"I am? I shall make something interesting" Sonic snaps his fingers to lift Amy up in the air by the water and then let go to let him catch her by the waist.

"Hehehehe….. Sonikku!" Amy giggled looking down at her crush.

"Wanna see another trick?" Sonic asked cheerfully.

"Sure, Mr. King of the Blue Seas" Amy joked.

"Here we go!" Sonic made a water swirl making them both get spin around.

"Whoa…." Amy was amazed by this.

"Enjoying this?" Sonic held her hands.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" Amy cheered.

After a couple of water tricks from Sonic, they have a playful swim together. Shadow was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt while relaxing on the pool chair.

"Ahhhhhh, this is life" Shadow took a deep breath and folds his arms behind his head. Next to him was Nebula in her swimsuit.

"They are having fun together" Nebula said, putting on her shades.

"I've noticed. And you think they might be something still?" Shadow wondered.

"Who knows? But they are strongly getting along" Nebula said.

"Yeah, they've been spending some time together ever since Sonic was new at our school" Shadow said.

"Probably" Nebula said.

That was until Silver dumped water on Shadow from his ESP, "EEEEKK!" Shadow shrieked like a girl, "COLD!"  
"Gotcha Shadow!" Silver laughed.

"Oh, it's on!" Shadow smirked and jumps in the pool.

"Oh, shit!" Silver tries to swim away when Shadow swims at him and then wrestled him into the water.

Nebula shook her head at this, "Boys these days"


	18. Almost Kiss

**04/26/17**

 **72 Reviews, 26 Favs, 23 Followers**

* * *

The next day, it was time to see the parade of Princess Elise. Fireworks where blown in the sky in the city, on a silver colored boat where the Princess and her servants standing on. Everyone cheered to her and she waved happily back. Then the boat stopped to a building known as the altar of light where the pope awaited her. One of the guards hand her a torch which she accepts and then bows.

"We give bless for the amazing flames. May we always continue to have peace. Son of Soleanna guide watch over us with the eternal light" Princess Elise proceeds to set the monument on fire creating a beautiful light in the center of the city. Everyone cheered at the princess including the students from Station Square.

"Whoa…" Blaze was amazed.

"It's beautiful" Silver said. They all saw more fireworks into the sky creating beautiful patterns.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful" Amy said.

"Yes, yes it is" Sonic said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Amy felt it and looks at him, smiling softly.

"Fireworks are like stars to me" Nebula smiled.

"I agree Nebula" Amy said.

Fiona was a few feet away with a bored look on her face, "Yeah, amazing" Fiona said sarcastically.

Shadow was walking up to Nebula holding her hand. Nebula saw this and blushes, she did smile at him for him being with her all the time.

"Oh, Shadow. Why do you have to be so badass?" Nebula teased with a smirk.

"Because I'm always like a dark knight in shining armor, my lady" Shadow chuckled.

"Hehehehe" Nebula giggles to herself at how charming Shadow is. They continued to watch the parade.

Amy was with Sonic at the bridge over the river to have a closer look, "I have to admit, you are a like Persephone the goddess of Spring" Sonic said.

"Aw.. thank you Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.

Sonic smiles and strokes the quill near Amy's face, "You are just too cute Ames" Sonic said. The two hedgehogs lean in to each other to kiss when their teacher's voice came.

"It's time to get back to the hotel" Their teacher called for them.

They were this close to kiss but eventually thought they'll get the chance next time.

 **x**

At the hotel, Sonic and the boys were at the pool having a boys' hang out. "Come on Sonic do the hedgehog cannon ball" The boys wanted Sonic to use his spindash into the pool.

"Whatever you say, boys" Sonic chuckled and curls up into a ball, "HEDGEHOG CANNON BALL!" He crashes into the water and made a large splash at them all.

"AAAAAAH!" Knuckles got pushed over by the splash.

"HELL YEAH!" Sonic came out of the water.

"Awesome!" Silver cheered.

"Anyways, how are you and Amy doing? It's like there's a spark between you two?" Shadow asked.

"Well water and plants are meant to give strength" Sonic joked about his and Amy's powers.

"I actually meant as in your hearts" Shadow said.

"Uhhh….I have no idea what you're talking about" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"As in love" Shadow said, "Admit it Sonic" He urged the blue hedgehog.

"Uhhh….Hey, who's up for a fruit drink?" Sonic made an excuse and sped up to the table for a drink. Shadow facepalmed in annoyance that Sonic was stalling to avoid Shadow's question.

"One orange and apple flavored drink please" Sonic ordered his drink.

 **x**

With the girls, they had their own hang out too, "Okay ready!" Amy was about to use her powers to amuse her friends. She created large cheery trees with flowers that spread the petals over them. The girls were amazed by this until Amy then created a cactus with a flower on the top.

"Amazing!" the girls said.

"Thank you" Amy bowed, "Anyone wanna do something fun?" Amy asked the girls.

"Let's play truth or dare" Rouge smirked, "Truth or dare, Amy?"

"Truth" Amy said.

"Okay. Do you like Sonic more than a friend?" Rouge asks her question. Amy blushes and was struggling for an answer, "N-no, just as a friend" Amy lied.

"Come on Amy" Rouge urged.

"Fine, I think Sonic is handsome" Amy said.

"That's good to hear" Rouge said.

"Now truth or dare Nebula" Amy said.

"Truth" Nebula said.

"Do you always swoon whenever Shadow is shirtless?" Amy smirked.

"Uhhh…. yeah but it's his white chest fur that interests me" Nebula said shyly.

"What about his strong sexy abs?" Blaze smirked.

"He looks dark and sexy" Nebula admitted, "Now truth or dare Blaze"

"Dare" Blaze said.

"I dare you, to make a fire trick" Nebula said.

"With pleasure" Blaze creates two fire balls in her hands and threw them up, then creates two more to juggle with them.

"Impressive" Amy said.

"Thank you, now for next one in truth or dare. Let's see...Rouge, Truth or dare" Blaze said.

"Truth" Rouge said.

"Do you ever get scared with Knuckles' pissed off attitude?" Blaze asked.

"Nope. Not at once" Rouge shook her head no.

"I thought so" Blaze said.


	19. Lovely Date

**05/04/17**

 **81 Reviews, 27 Favs, 24 Followers**

* * *

As the sun sets down, the boys and the girls asked about Sonic and Amy's love relationship but they made up an excuse to answer. So they had an idea on how to get Sonic and Amy together.

"I have an idea, guys. Let's try this like from the old Disney movie" Rouge smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup, but we gotta wait until it gets dark outside" Rouge said.

"But should we be worried about Fiona? You know she likes to ruin their moment" Silver asked.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Since I'm dark and mysterious, people can't see me in the dark night" Shadow smirked.

"Good idea" Silver said with a happy smile.

"But how exactly are we gonna get Sonic and Amy to the dinner table? You know they'll stall us whenever we ask them the same love question" Nebula said.

"Good point, Nebs. Perhaps we should put on a blindfold for them and tell them there's a surprise" Rouge said.

"Okay then. We'll go to their room to tell them about we got a surprise" Nebula said.

"And without asking love questions this time" Shadow said.

"Sure" Nebula said.

 **x**

Sonic was doing his homework while Amy was right next to him reading a book.

"Well Ames, had fun with the girls?" Sonic asked her.

"Well yeah. We played games like truth or dare. Blaze was dared to do fire tricks" Amy said.

"And yours?" Sonic asked again.

"I choose truth and it was that I...like to prank Cream" Amy lied.

"Heh. I did a cannon ball at the pool and I sure did a large splash" Sonic said.

"Aw, that I want to see" Amy said.

"Maybe next time you'll see" Sonic said.

Just then they heard a knock on the door, "I'll go get it" Sonic put his homework aside to answer. It was his friends, "Oh, hey guys" he said.

"Hi Sonic. What's up?" Nebula asked.

"Finished homework and Amy is reading a book inside" Sonic said.

"Oh um, we got a surprise for you and her. Mind if I put this blindfold on you two?" Silver said.

"Uh, right go ahead" Sonic said, allowing Silver to tie the blindfold.

"Hi there" Amy saw her friends, "Why blindfold?" She saw the blindfold in Rouge's hand.

"A surprise awaits" Rouge said.

"Okay!" Amy said very excited. Rouge then ties the blindfold on Amy.

 **x**

As soon as they brought their two blindfolded hedgehogs to the dinner table, "I can't see. And I get nervous that I'll bump into something, guys" Sonic said with the blindfold on.

"Easy now Sonic. We are here. Have a seat" Knuckles helped to move the chair. Sonic sat on the chair scooting forward. Amy was placed on a chair in front of Sonic.

"Alright, get ready" Rouge removed the blindfolds on them, the two hedgehogs were startled.

"Uhh….what is this, guys?" Amy said nervously.

"This is yours and Sonic's surprise" Nebula said.

Sonic and Amy then realized what's going on but instead decided not to say it.

"Ah I get it, a fancy restaurant" Sonic said.

"And one big plate with spaghetti for you two" Shadow smirked.

"Thank you all so much" Amy said sweetly.

"You're welcome" Nebula said.

Then Sonic and Amy began having their spaghetti while at the same time Silver and Shadow played an accordion and a violin. Sonic and Amy blushed when they heard that. They just shrug and continues with spinning the spaghetti with their forks until one string came on the same. They didn't notice when the string of theirs came closer and it locked onto their lips when they came into contact. Sonic and Amy's eyes widens when their lips touched and they blushed deep red in their faces and slowly pulls back. Sonic then began smiling warmly at Amy, feeling the love within him. Amy flicks her beautiful eyes at him and smiles too.

"Well, didn't see that coming" Amy said.

"Me neither" Sonic said.

They continue to have their date at the table with Shadow and Silver still playing the violin and accordion. Then they shared their last meatball by cutting it in two.

Silver and Shadow saw this and smiled that they're starting to get very close to falling in love.

"Sonikku, this is the best date ever" Amy said.

"I agree my Rose" Sonic said.

Amy smiled and does her flora powers to make petals of roses fall like rain above her and Sonic. The two hedgehogs get closer again and they kissed on the lips for real this time. Sonic felt the warmth and love on Amy's lips.

Shadow and Silver smiled at this that they finally kissed.

Amy and Sonic then pulled apart looking into each other's eyes.

"I feel like I'm falling in love with you, Ames" Sonic said.

"Me too, Sonikku. My blue Poseidon" Amy held his hand gently.

"You're too cute Amy" Sonic smiled.


	20. Shopping

**05/10/17**

 **85 Reviews, 28 Favs, 24 Followers**

 **Still nothing yet from the stupid glitch thingy. You guys know how you get notifications from your email when there's an updated new chapter? Its still haven't been fixed yet. So I have no idea how long it will get fixed.**

* * *

Last night was romantic love for Sonic and Amy. And today at the indoor pool of the hotel, Sonic was creating a tidal wave from his water powers, and doing a surf trick on his surfboard. But without causing a wave indoor. At first he was standing on the board, then casually laying on the board and then stood on his wrists on the surfing board.

"Wow! Go Sonic!" Amy cheered on her new boyfriend.

Sonic smiled and then glides the board to get to her and snaps his fingers for the tidal wave to slow down and return to normal flat water in the pool, "What do you think Ames?" Sonic walks up to her.

"That was amazing, Sonikku!" Amy smiled.

"Thanks" Sonic said.

"Hmph, that was lame" Fiona said rudely while doing her nails.

"Really? If you like lame people I guess it means you wanna be lame like them" Sonic chuckled.

"Shut up" Fiona said.

Sonic just shook his head and then turns his attention to Amy, "Say Amy, you want me to do a trick on you? Because I got a great one right now" Sonic said.

"Which is?" Amy asked.

"This!" Sonic held his hand out to make the water act like the sea in Moana and it picks Amy up.

"WHOOOOHOOOOOO! YAAAAH!" Amy was lifted up by the water and it wet her head to shape her quills into a different shape. Then it shapes like a wave to make Sonic catch her. Amy then lands into Sonic's arms and the water placed a flower on Amy's head, "Huh? Oh thanks" Amy waved to the water.

"Your welcome" Sonic smirked.

"Ah I remember Maui singing 'You're welcome' just before leaving Moana in the cave. I never thought Dwayne Johnson can sing" Amy said.

"Me either. He also goes by The Rock" Sonic said.

"Yup" Amy said.

 **x**

A while later; the gang was walking in the city to look around. Unfortunately for Silver, he was getting annoyed with white pigeons following him around.

"Get off me! There are no seeds on me!" Silver waves the pigeons away from his head but they kept coming back.

"Poor old Silver" Shadow said.

"Grrr….Does it look like I'm a statue to you?" Silver growled lowly at the birds, "Don't ask, Sonic. My guess is maybe because these birds like the color white"

"Possibly" Sonic shrugs.

"Now we got only a few days left I guess, so we better enjoy the remaining days here in Soleanna" Amy said.

"I know. Well now let's get to a place where the pigeons are not bothering me" Silver said.

"I'll just throw a rock at them" Knuckles came up with a stupid idea.

"Throw a rock at me and I'll carry you straight up the atmosphere and drop you" Silver growled angrily at him.

"Not at you, man! The birds" Knuckles said.

"That's what I mean! If you miss you'll hit me!" Silver said.

"Alright that's stupid of me to say that" Knuckles said and walks away from him.

"He's such a sour ball sometimes" Blaze said.

As she got close to Silver, the pigeons flew away from him, leaving their feathers all over him. Causing Silver to sneeze and shook the feathers off and fixed his forelocks, "I forgot that birds are scared of cats. Thanks for scaring them off, Blaze"

"No problems Silvy" Blaze said.

Amy and Sonic then goes to a store to find some souvenirs along with Nebula and Shadow. Amy was looking among some globes of the city while Sonic looked at some shirts where 'Soleanna' is written on and Elise's face on.

Amy found a photo album of Soleanna cover style and thought that getting this could be her very first time of coming to Soleanna and put pictures in it too.

"Hey Ames, look what I found that suits you" Sonic showed Amy a necklace with a red rose on.

"Oh thanks. But I'm gonna buy this photo album" Amy said.

"How come?" Sonic asked.

"Because I think maybe a Soleanna photo album cover style will be suitable for our pictures of Soleanna as a memory" Amy said.

"Cool. And I got a few pictures in my phone. But now we need a few more pictures, which includes us having ice cream, kisses, and posing" Sonic said.

"Heh, you're funny Sonikku" Amy giggled.

"You too Ames" Sonic laughs a bit.

Nebula and Shadow saw them having their conversation, "Pretty good start for a couple" Nebula said.

"Agreed" Shadow said.

After paying the photo album, Amy along with Sonic, Nebula and Shadow headed outside the store. They heard Knuckles having a little angry conversation with Rouge.

"Do you ever give up on gemstones and jewelry, batgirl? You got like a gazillion of them back at home!" Knuckles said.

"It makes me look rich Knuckie. I'm gonna place this jewel in my collection" Rouge said.

"I'm getting fed up making them for you batgirl" Knuckles said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not get bitchy with this conversation. What Knuckles is trying to say is perhaps maybe you should give them to the poor people to get money, Rouge" Silver said.

"Alright then. Maybe I should" Rouge said, deciding not to buy the jewelry.

"Nope, as for now I make jewels to the poor" Knuckles said.

"Yes but Rouge has to do it to make good deeds for herself, Knuckles" Blaze said.

"In other words when we get back home" Knuckles said, folding his arms.

"Yes. But for now let's keep going" Blaze said, annoyed with Knuckles' attitude.

Knuckles gets a grumpy look when he follows them, "Don't give us the cute handsome pouty face, Knuckie" Rouge teased.

"Hmph" Knuckles didn't answer.


	21. Eggman escapes from Prison

**05/17/17**

 **87 Reviews, 28 Favs, 24 Followers**

* * *

At Station Square, Cream and Tails are at middle school. But unfortunately for Tails he's getting bullied, "Hey two tailed freak! GET LOST!" A bully taunts Tails for his twin tails.

"Leave him alone!" Cream warned.

"Or what?" The bullies asked, Cream slowly closed her eyes and after four seconds she does a creepy stare in her eyes like Fluttershy, startling the bullies, "Eh, never mind" The bullies back off by Cream's scary stare and leaves the two.

"There, now we're alone" Cream said.

"Thanks Cream" Tails said and hugs her, "How did you do that?"

"No idea. I just do the glare or stare at the same time" Cream said.

"Nice. Soon Sonic and Amy are back home. Boy I miss them" Tails said.

"Me too, I really miss my adoptive sister" Cream said.

"This just in for the news. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as Dr. Eggman, has escaped from Prison. He has been locked in for illegal experiments on Mobians so better be safe at home and lock the doors" The newscaster on the radio said. Tails and Cream heard that and got worried.

"Oh no! I've heard about that guy. He is after mobians with special powers and wants to replicate them" Tails said.

"Including Amy's and Sonic's" Cream said, "We gotta warn them but our phone signals won't reach them"

"Then what ever we do, we better be safe too" Tails held Cream's hand to show faith.

"Yes, we better hope Eggman does not take us" Cream said.

"We don't have powers, Cream. But I think I know who he'll go after. My best pal Sonic" Tails said.

"Has he always been after Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Well he has been after Sonic's powers for months. He wants Sonic to forcibly make a tsunami" Tails said.

"That's horrible. I hope our friends in Soleanna are okay" Cream said.

 **x**

In Soleanna, everyone was at the pizza restaurant. Amy was with Sonic at a table sharing pizza with him. They were still happy about being a couple, "This pizza sure is tasty Sonikku" Amy said, taking a slice of it.

"Yeah. But I like it with pepperoni on" Sonic said.

"Man, when I tried pepperoni pizza my taste buds didn't like it. No offense, Sonic" Nebula said.

"None taken" Sonic said. He then looks back to Amy, "Anyway Amy, what plans do you have when we are back home?" Sonic asked.

"I wanna spend time with Cream, Tails and you of course" Amy said.

All of a sudden, Silver grunts and fell out of his chair when his eyes glowed teal-blue.

"Silver?!" Blaze got out of her chair and helps Silver up.

"I see trouble" Silver lifts his head up.

"What trouble?" Blaze asked.

"Eggman has escaped from prison!" Silver said and his glowing eyes return to normal.

"Eggman? Oh no!" Sonic got really shocked, "He's the scientist who seeks to use nature powers of the mobians who possess it including me" Sonic said.

"He seeks nature powers? That's insane!" Amy said.

"Everyone knows that people should never mess with Mother Nature" Shadow said.

"I got a feeling he is after us" Sonic said with a worried voice.

All of a sudden, Amy's fear is causing her flora powers to go out of control.

"Oh, crap!" Sonic quickly took Amy outside, "Amy, stay calm. Don't lose control!"

"I'm trying! Trying so hard!" Amy groaned holding her head. The flowers near the restaurant grew larger. Sonic quickly kissed her hard, hoping that Amy will calm down. Amy's fear faded away by the kiss and she felt compassion replace her fear. She calms down and closed her eyes. Causing her plants near the restaurant to disappear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sonikku. I just got scared" Amy buries her face on Sonic's chest.

"It's alright Amy. I'm here" Sonic pets her short quills to calm her down.

"I just don't wanna have my powers abused" Amy said.

"Oh sorry to interrupt" Said a voice behind them. A tall, obese man stood there and he wore a black and red uniform. He also had spectacles and a large mustache. And riding on his hover mobile.

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic held Amy close.

"Long time no see, Sonic" Eggman cackled.

"Still not giving up on my water power? I beat you before and I can do it again!" Sonic made water appear in his hands.

The others came out seeing Eggman outside, "So, I see you have friends with you?" Eggman asked.

"Yes and they too got powers unlike me!" Sonic said. Eggman just laughed and revealed several robots behind him, "Not these guys again!" Sonic growled.

"Robots! ATTACK!" Eggman yelled and the robots came flying at the students.

"EAT STONES!" Knuckles threw a boulder he created out of nowhere. He then jumps up and crushes some of the robots like they were made of paper.

Amy used her large plants to fight the robots with Sonic using his water powers, "I don't wanna create monster plants! It's too dangerous!" Amy said.

"Amy, trust me! Don't make it too dangerous! Have faith!" Sonic said and threw large water balls at the robots to malfunction them.

Amy gulped and creates monster plants without having them too aggressive or ravenous. She then made them squeeze the robots hard to crush them and to spew a substance onto the robots.

Rouge never wanted to do her extreme massive ultra-screech because it will affect others if she did that, "No other choice" She then opens her mouth and began screeching so loud the windows shattered and everyone except the robots held for their ears. It was so loud the optics on the robots cracked.

"AAAAARGH! STOP IT!" Eggman held for his ears in pain.

Rouge stopped screeching to catch her breath, "Phew" she pants out after using too much screech.

Silver then used a shockwave blast at the robots, "Blast ya!" He then used a telekinetic grip to crush a robot into scrap.

"AAARGH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MOBIAN PESKS CAN DEFEAT MY CREATIONS!" Eggman yelled.

"Just like old times when I kicked their butts, Egghead!" Sonic smirked.

"But wait, Sonic. I got one more thing you can't beat!" Eggman pressed a button to make an aircraft shoot energy spheres at the super-powered mobians.


	22. Eggman Defeated

**05/22/17**

 **92 Reviews, 29 Favs, 25 Follows**

 **To Luna Hedgefox: You should sign up for fanfiction, that way I can reply and talk to you. I mean its up to you. If not, I respect your decision. :)**

* * *

Eggman pressed the button to make an aircraft shoot energy spheres at the super-powered mobians.

"Sonic, look out!" Amy tackled Sonic to get him out of the way but she ends up tumbling with Sonic.

But that's when Sonic ends up on top of Amy, "Uh… thanks for saving me" he blushed deep red.

"It's okay. Now let's give this fatso what he deserves" Amy helps him up.

Sonic then used his water ability to form a trident like Percy Jackson, "Now Eggman, face my fury!" He targets the core of the hover-chair.

But Eggman was able to dodge it, "Ha! Missed!"

"Ahem" Sonic made a water tower burst and it came right at Eggman forcing his hover-mobile to the street.

"Fool, my mobile has a protective shield!" Eggman said and then made his hover mobile lift up in the air again, "Next time I'll get you Sonic and it will be more dangerous than you think!" Eggman said.

"Good luck with that, Egghead!" Sonic said but he wasn't done yet. He runs up on the building and jumps off, landing on Eggman's hover-mobile, "Oh, I wanna say thanks for letting me kick your robots' butt! It's been a while since the last time I fought your minion robots. See you next time, Egghead!" Sonic jumps off the hover-mobile.

"Grrr! That nickname you gave me is really getting old to me, you blue rat!" Eggman yelled. He then departs with his hover-mobile, Sonic and the others watched him leave.

"He always keeps his word, guys. So we better get ready next time he appears" Sonic said.

"But when will he ever give up?" Amy asked.

"He will absolutely not stop until he captures any mobian that possesses nature powers" Sonic said.

"And how many times have you defeated him before?" Amy asked.

"I would say like a hundred times" Sonic said.

"Wow, he really is after you mostly" Amy said.

"Yup. But Egghead always loses the battle" Sonic said.

"Yes. Now I hope nobody was hurt" Amy then turns around to check if anyone was injured. No one was injured. But the shattered windows that Rouge caused were just a minor damage.

"Well I guess I owe their insurance" Rouge scratched her neck nervously.

"Yup" Knuckles said.

 **x**

A while later after Rouge decided to spend her gems as money for the repair of the shattered windows, she hoped that she won't use her ultrasonic bat screech again.

"The deed is done. You guys did made a point with helping others by giving them money for support. But you know why I never use my ultrasonic bat screech" Rouge said.

"Accidents happen, Rouge" Blaze said.

"Why you never like to use your loud screech is because it will affect everyone near you, giving us a headache and possibly lose our hearing?" Knuckles said.

"Yes. Especially you Knuckie" Rouge pinched Knuckles' cheek playfully but he smacks her hand off.

"Again you're still batty!" Knuckles scoffed.

"You're too cute when you're grumpy" Rouge said.

"I am not cute!" Knuckles blushed.

"Right, you're handsome when you're grumpy. That's a lot better to say" Rouge chuckled and walks away.

"Grrr….I hate it when she's makes me blush" Knuckles said.

"You know she likes that" Shadow said.

"Whatever" Knuckles muttered.

 **x**

At the hotel, Amy was standing at the balcony to have a view over the city, "Yup, tomorrow we head back home" she said.

"Yes. Ames, how do you feel?" Sonic placed his hand on Amy's shoulder, she tenderly touched his hand.

She then looks at him with a bit of sadness in her eyes, "I just felt scared at the moment my powers went berserk when I heard Eggman escaped"

"But I managed to calm you down, Ames. It's like you managed to conquer your fear when I kissed you" Sonic said.

"Yes. But now that he just fought us he might strike again when we're heading home Sonikku" Amy buried her face on Sonic's chest.

"I get scared too when I face him many times before, Amy. But that didn't stop me when I find ways to kick his butt. Dangerous? Yes. But giving up? No" Sonic said.

"So you were becoming braver every time?" Amy guessed.

"In a way. Now let's go to bed, Ames" Sonic said.

Amy agreed and changed to her nightgown while Sonic changed to his pajamas pants. He got into the covers with Amy. They had a moment looking into each other's eyes before going to sleep.


	23. Home Sweet Home

**05/29/17**

 **94 Reviews, 30 Favs, 26 Follows**

* * *

The next morning was the day that the gang and the students return back home. As ever, they have to go first through the security check after checking their luggage in for their plane. After that, they head into the plane. Sonic and Amy had a seat at the window in the back of the plane with Fiona the fox in front of them. She was not in the mood to bully them and instead listened to Mina Mongoose song hits on her headphones.

"Can't wait to see my best pal there. I bet he's missing me" Sonic said.

"I hope he and Cream are getting along well as best buddies" Amy said.

"I'm pretty sure they are" Sonic said.

"Anyway shall we tell them we fought Eggman? I am worried if he is after us now" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yes and Egghead won't strike again. He's already defeated but he'll be back again. Not today but only when he comes up with a plan which will take forever on him" Sonic said.

"Yeah" Amy said, placing her head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic smiles warmly and pets her quills, hearing her purring.

 **x**

Few hours later the plane landed safely to the airport, "Home sweet home" Was the first Sonic said when they got out of the plane with Amy and the classmates. Amy walked up to her boyfriend and held his hand with their hand luggage in her hand. But at the same time she hoped Fiona doesn't try anything funny.

Fiona was just about to humiliate them but was stopped by Shadow doing the cold glare which was a little scary for her, "Damn it! Sometimes you look like Batman whenever you make that creepy glare" Fiona scoffed in defeat.

"You better stay away from them, Fiona" Shadow said menacingly.

"Fine!" Fiona growls and walks away in defeat.

"You never get tired of being one hell of a badass hedgehog, do you?" Nebula teased him.

"Nope, never. I just love doing the glare like how Batman does it, but it appears more like he squints" Shadow said.

"For a badass boy with a soft heart" Nebula said. Shadow blushed a little but smiled at her.

 **x**

A while later after returning back home, Sonic walked up to his house. He knocked on the door and it opens to reveal Tails, "Sonic!" He hugged his best friend tight.

"Tails, it's good to see you again!" Sonic said.

"I'm just glad you and your friends are okay! I saw it on the news!" Tails said.

"Yup, me and our friends gave that doctor what he deserved" Sonic said.

"Like old times?" Tails said.

"Yes and did you have fun with Cream?" Sonic asked.

"A lot of fun. She was at my side the whole time" Tails said.

"That's good to hear" Sonic said.

 **x**

With Amy, She was welcomed home by her parents and her adoptive sister Cream.

"Welcome home sis!" Cream cheered.

"Hey, Cream! It's so great to see you" Amy said.

"I missed you so much!" Cream said.

"Now, now, easy girls. Let's just have a proper welcome to you Amy" Their mother said.

"Sorry" Amy and Cream said in unison. Amy then hugged her parents.

"Amy we heard what happened, did you fight Eggman?" Amy's dad asked.

"Yeah but not by myself. Me and my friends fought Eggman's robots" Amy said. As soon as she explained the whole story, Cream and the parents were amazed.

"Amazing. You and your friends worked together as a team. I'm so proud of you Amy" Amy's dad said.

"Thanks dad. Even though I didn't want my plants to grow like monsters but I did that to make it fight robots. Well, I'm gonna go take a nap" Amy said.

"Okay. You really need one after the flight" Amy's dad said.

Amy walks upstairs to her room and gets to her bed. She then rolls on her side to look at her photo gallery in her iPhone to have a look on the pictures of her and Sonic.

 **x**

At Sonic's house, he was watering the flowers in his backyard using his water powers. When he watered the pink ones he began thinking of Amy, "Roses are definitely my favorite type of flower" he said.

He stops watering the flowers and then began doing some water tricks to form different shapes like fishes, Poseidon, boats and even himself in water form, "Okay, now to make an image of Amy in water form" Sonic focused, he then began make a water image of Amy. He thought it looked cute but not as the real Amy.

"Sonic, is that Amy?" Tails spoke up behind Sonic. This made Sonic startled and his water images disappear by floating down.

"Oops my bad" Tails grins nervously.

"It's okay. What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Well, about Amy. When did you two become a couple?" Tails asked.

"In Soleanna, we had our first kiss there" Sonic said.

"Let me guess, Lady and the Tramp style" Tails smirked.

"Yup. Well, our friends set up the date for me and Amy" Sonic said.

"Because they noticed that you and her were really close to each other?" Tails guessed.

"Pretty much" Sonic said.

"And the spaghetti kiss type of thing happened too?" Tails said.

"Yes" Sonic nodded.

"Well let's hope you and Amy are gonna have a really long relationship" Tails said.

"Yes. I hope Fiona does not try to humiliate us" Sonic said.

"But is there any of your friends that scares her off easily without starting a fight?" Tails asked.

"Well Shadow does a glare at her along with talking like Batman" Sonic said.

"He's no Kevin Conroy though" Tails said.

"Nope, but his black fur gives him the meaning of dark hedgehog" Sonic said.

"Yes that too" Tails said. They then head back inside to watch a movie together like friends do.


	24. Water and Flower

**06/05/17**

 **98 Reviews, 30 Favs, 26 Follows**

 **Here's the final chapter! :D**

* * *

The next day at school, Sonic and Amy were holding hands while walking to the cafeteria. Sonic took a tray and had some ribs while Amy had some vegetables. They get to their usual place in the cafeteria to be with each other.

"So Amy, how are you feeling for us being a couple?" Sonic asked.

"I think it's great" Amy replied, "It's like we are water and flower all together"

"I can tell. Mother Nature combined" Sonic joked.

"Good one, Sonikku" Amy said, "Yeah, it's like we're different Mother Nature type"

"Yes" Sonic smiled.

From another table Fiona was just looking at them gloomily, "Pathetic" she muttered and then looks down at her food.

 **x**

After lunch, the two hedgehogs were outside of the school, "Just ten minutes until class starts, in the meantime we can look at the clouds" Sonic said.

"Sure Sonikku" Amy said.

"So what should we do after school?" Sonic asked.

"Well how about we'll go to the beach to see the sunset?" Amy said.

"And then?" Sonic asked.

"We could collect sea shells" Amy said.

"Seashells? Well maybe I can help" Sonic said, stroking Amy's quills.

"Sometimes I always wonder if you like both salt water or fresh water" Amy said.

"I like both but freshwater is more relaxing" Sonic said.

"Okay. Well anyway that cloud there looks like a squid" Amy said, looking up at the shaped squid cloud in the sky.

"And that one looks like a horse" Sonic saw a horse cloud.

"Yeah. I see it" Amy saw it. Soon they headed inside for the next class.

 **x**

A while later after school was done, Sonic and Amy head to the beach. They get to the water where Sonic used his powers to make it move aside so he and Amy can pick up shells from the bottom.

"Alright, let's see if there's no hermit crab in this one" Amy picked up one seashell looking on the inside. There was no one in it and she listened into the shell.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Listening inside the shell" Amy said, "It's like hearing the sea in it"

"Really? Cool" Sonic picks up the shell and listened into it.

Couple minutes later of doing some collecting seashells, Sonic carried Amy in bridal style while running on water, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" Amy cheered out.

Sonic then saw a wave coming at them and runs aside to avoid it, "Surfs up!"

"This is too exciting Sonikku!" Amy cheered.

"Wanna go faster? Here I go!" Sonic speeds up so the wind blew their quills. Amy made sure her grip on Sonic was tight and he didn't drop her during the run on the water. Then they ran past a fisher man on his boat and they accidently got water on him.

"HEY!" The fisher man yelled.

"Sorry!" Both Amy and Sonic shouted.

While running on water, Sonic ran to the shore to take a break. But in a quick reflex he saw a jellyfish and quickly jumped over it.

"That was a close one" Sonic said in relief. They got to the beach and sits down on the sand, watching the beautiful sunset.

"It's so beautiful" Amy said.

"Hmmm, like you" Sonic said, looking at Amy.

Amy blushes with a smile appearing on her face, she scoots up to Sonic resting her head on his chest, "You're so sweet, my Poseidon hedgehog"

"You too my pink rose" Sonic smells the strawberry scent of Amy's quills and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I hope our relationship last long" Sonic said.

"I'm sure it will, Sonikku. As long as our love is strong" Amy said. She then snuggled on his chest making him purr a little.

Sonic and Amy sat right up holding each other's shoulder watching the sun going down at the horizon. At the sea they saw two dolphins jumping out of the water. Eventually Sonic and Amy got up and headed back home, they have made each seashell bracelets on their wrist to show their affections for each other as a couple, water and flora life connected as well.

 **The End**


End file.
